An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth
by xxRikkexx1
Summary: Soon the boys would be hers and her sister's to play with! Theirs to punish! They would make them scream. Make them beg for their lives. But they could beg all they wanted - that wish they would not be granted! Warning: language, explicit violence and plenty of whump to go around! Definitely rated M for a reason! Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is going to be very dark and will include harsh language and loads of more or less graphic torture scenes. Explicit violence, angst and plenty of whump to go around! Please be warned, and know that this story is definitely rated M for a reason! **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclamier: As always I obviously don't own Big Time Rush. I do however own two very nasty girls you will meet and quickly learn to hate ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The house had been abandoned for more than five years, and the animals of the forest had claimed it for their own. A safe haven for the smaller creatures of the wood. Mice scurried around in the attic along with birds who nested there, hedgehogs built cozy hiding places beneath the stairway and the main house was inhabited by badgers and martens.

Needless to say the animals panicked when human beings showed up at the house for the first time in years! The red and the black girl were without a doubt not children of the woods and the inhabitants of the old house sensed their hostile nature!

Within a day all of the wildlife had left the home, and the building was once again overtaken by man.

During the following months the animals retreated farther and farther from the building that had become a construction site. The black and the red girl worked relentlessly, and the big black truck raced to and from the forest-house several times during the day.

x-x

Her eyes narrowed as a smile appeared on her face. The young woman looked around the room and a feeling of excitement grew in her chest. She let her fingers run along the wide selection of whips hanging on the wall, before she turned around to see her sister standing in the doorway.

This one, too, had a crooked smile on her face. She stepped forward and joined her sister by the wall.

"We're almost ready for him... for them!" she said slowly, her voice filled with an eerie longing.

She grabbed her sister's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

The girls went to one of the other rooms in the cellar. The one the black-haired sister liked the most. The school room. Complete with blackboard, maps, desks... and various school related punishment tools, such as paddles, canes, rulers and the like.

The black-haired sister swished one of the canes through the air, and the noise alone made her heart throb with anticipation. Soon the boys would be hers and her sister's to play with! Theirs to punish! They would make them scream. Make them beg for their lives. But they could beg all they wanted - that wish they would not be granted!

x-x

The red-haired sister looked up and found her father's dark eyes. She smiled and a lone tear appeared in the corner of her eye.

"We're ready, daddy" she almost whispered "tomorrow it will commence!"

Her sister walked up to her and stroked her hair in a caring gesture. She raised her eyes to look at her father as well. Feelings welled up inside her, and she leaned her head on her sisters shoulder. They embraced each other in a long hug and both girls felt warm, salty tears roll down their cheeks.

They had waited so long for this, and now the time was finally here!

The red-haired girl inhaled and felt the burning anger stir inside of her. She studied the picture of her father and his dark features, before she grabbed a dart and in a swift movement turned around and threw the dart across the room. With a small thud it pierced the picture on the opposite wall. The poster of the ever-positive Latino boy was covered with small holes from where the darts had hit it, and the newly thrown one erupted from the Latino's forehead.

An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth! Soon, order would once again be restored!

x-x

* * *

**Very short introduction, I know. But it just didn't take up anymore space... The next chapter should be a bit longer :) Uh oh, these sisters are nasty and the boys are in for it big time! Review? :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows, I really appreciate it :) **

**Warning: Swearing and violence. **

**Disclaimer: Noooo, don't own Big Time Rush...**

**And so it begins :) Have fun, tee hee *devious smile***

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Come ooon!" Carlos yelled impatiently and gave the floor a stomp, much resembling a bratty child.

"Carlos!" James yelled in a scolding voice "perfection takes time."

The tall brown-haired boy combed his hair for the umphteenth time and flashed his pearly whites in a dazzling smile. Kendall peeked in on James, his brow furrowed.

"Seriously James, we've been waiting on you for like 30 minutes. Let's just go!"

He grabbed the taller teen by the wrist and tugged him from the bathroom.

"No!" James fought Kendall to get back to the mirror "no... Ken-_dall_! Let go!"

Carlos joined Kendall in the fight and grabbed James' other arm, and together Kendall and Carlos succeeded in pulling James to the living room.

Logan stumbled through the door, a perplexed look on his face. He shook his head and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his friends entangled in a human tug of war.

As Kendall saw the expression on Logan's face, he let go of James, who retreated to the bathroom with a loud war whoop.

"Camille?" Kendall asked, his head tilted slightly to the side.

Logan raised an eyebrow and bit his lip.

"Uum, well, hmm, let's see... _YES_!" He exclaimed with a sneer and pointed to the red hand print on his face.

Kendall tried hiding a crooked smile, but failed miserably.

"Ha ha" Carlos snickered and poked Logan's red cheek "you got smacked...again!"

Logan slapped Carlos' hand away and drew his head back.

"Whatever" he continued "let's just go eat. We're already late compared to when we usually go."

"Yeah, well you get James outta there, then" Kendall sighed, nodding his head towards the bathroom.

Logan swallowed his spit and stuck his head in to look at James.

"If you don't come with us right now, I'll shave your fucking head when you're sleeping!"

James threw his hands protectively over his brown, shining locks and let out a shrilly mini-scream.

In the living room Kendall raised an eyebrow at the outburst in the bathroom. Logan could be very commanding when he was in that mood!

x-x

The black-haired girl sighed for the fifth time and checked the time. She tapped her foot at the floor of the car and looked at her sister.

"They should have been here by now!" she exclaimed "what's keeping them?"

"How the hell should I now!" her sister answered.

She was in a pissy mood, fearing that all their careful planning would be for nothing.

"They always go to Mama Rosaria's to eat on Thursdays! They're probably just late..."

"They better be" the red-haired one growled and chewed on a red nail.

x-x

Carlos was bouncing in his seat, a cheerful hum on his lips.

"Ooh" he exclaimed overly enthusiastic "I think I wanna try that quadruple-chocolate-fudge-thing for desert today!"

Kendall smiled to himself and cherished Carlos' childlike joy of the small things in life. Logan sent Carlos a sideways glare from the driver's seat.

"I didn't even know you could say the word quadruple without stuttering, Carlos!" he said dryly and received a punch in the arm that made him pull the steering wheel so hard, that the car careened to the side.

"Whoa, Carlos stop it!" James scolded from the back, his lucky comb in one of his hands "you're ruining my hair!"

Carlos turned around to look at James. He stuck out his tongue at his taller friend.

"Uhnunuh nuhnuh!" he mocked, bobbing his head from side to side, again resembling a bratty child. James narrowed his eyes and smacked Carlos hard on the nose with his comb.

"Ow" he yelled and grabbed the comb. Carlos quickly licked the comb all over and laughed at James' horrified expression.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough" Kendall interfered and grabbed James' wrist before he could smack Carlos on the head.

x-x

"Hey what's that?" Carlos suddenly asked.

Kendall looked out on the darkness and also spotted the hazard warning blinking further up the road.

Logan slowed down and the boys eyed the scene in front of them.

A black truck was pulled over, hood opened and two girls were leaning on the car. They both wore red and black, checkered, short skirts, tight black shirts and long, black boots. One had bright red locks and the other's hair was pitch black. They were obviously sisters. And they were obviously hot!

"Whoa" James hissed "this is just how every decent porno movie starts!"

Kendall grunted shortly and Logan squinted.

"Shouldn't we help them, guys?" he asked and threw the other boys a wondering look.

"Well" Carlos said "this could just as well be how every decent horror movie starts! Maybe we should just get to Mama Rosaria's. I'm starving!"

"Carlos, really!" James sighed with his head cocked to the side, clearly annoyed with his friend, "two hot girls are in need of assistance, and all you can think about is horror movies and food?"  
"Well all you can think about is porn!" Carlos shot back.

They both looked up as they heard a car door slam. Kendall was walking towards the two girls and the broken down car. Both Logan, Carlos and James hurried out of their own vehicle as well.

"Great, now Kendall has a head start" James sneered in a low voice, that made Logan smile.

x-x

"Yeah, we don't know what happened. We were just driving and then the engine just like...died!" the red-haired girl pouted and batted her long eyelashes at Kendall.

Her black-haired sister twirled a lock of hair around one of her fingers, and slowly pulled a lollipop out of her mouth, suggestively, while eying James. Maybe these girls really were porn stars!

When they had gotten a closer look, it became obvious to the guys that the girls were a few years older than themselves, probably in the beginning of their twenties, and that they were not just sisters but in fact identical twins! James' vivid imagination played tricks on him, and a particularly persistent scene involving a naked James and a set of equally naked, big-breasted twins made his private parts come to life. He discretely adjusted the crotch of his pants and looked at the black-haired beauty in front of him.

"Heh" he squeaked and cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks blush.

x-x

Kendall looked down at the engine.

"Do you have any tools with you?" he asked.

"Mmhmm" the black-haired one nodded "do you guys wanna help me get them? They're back here" she nodded her head towards the back of the car.

James and Carlos followed her and waited for her to open the bed of the truck.

"The toolbox is in there somewhere" she said, and James bent forward to get it out.

Before either of the boys realized what was going on, the black-haired girl slammed a syringe in both of their necks and injected the contents. James and Carlos instantly collapsed to the ground with a thud and went out cold.

Up front Logan heard the noise as his friends fell to the asphalt.

"What was that?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh, nothing" the redhead purred and smiled at Logan.

He squinted and took a step to the side. An eerie sensation was spreading in the pit of his stomach. Why couldn't he see James and Carlos? As Logan took another step, he felt a small sting in the back of his neck. The next thing he knew, his legs buckled under him and he hit the ground with a crash.

"Hey, what the fuck!" Kendall yelled, alarmed.

He sent Logan a terrified look and shifted his gaze to the red-haired beauty in front of him.

"HEEELP!" he screamed, before the girl kicked him hard in the groin.

Kendall groaned and felt a wave of nausea rush through him and he doubled over, his hands grabbing his most sensitive body parts. His knees hit the asphalt and tears welled in his eyes as the pain in his private parts intensified.

"Why are you doing this?" he managed to gasp.

"You'll know soon enough, Goldilocks!"

The girl squatted to the boy's level and patted him roughly on the cheek, making him flinch. Her almost black eyes met Kendall's pained, jade orbs. She pulled out the last syringe and Kendall fell over just seconds after she emptied the contents into his neck.

x-x

"Come on Nikita" the redhead called and looked at her sister, who was shutting the bed of the truck.

The black-haired girl got in the car and exhaled violently. Her body was pumping with adrenaline and she smiled at her sister.

"Fuck, Arya, we did it!"

"Let's get to the house, before we start celebrating. I hope no-one heard when that asshole screamed for help!"

Nikita sighed at her sister. Arya had always been the most concerned of the two!

Nikita threw the four cell phones out of the car window before she pulled off the rubber gloves, and Arya sped away.

x-x

A rattling of chains made Logan gain consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and his sight adjusted to the semi-darkness of the basement room. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt like throwing up. What the hell was going on? Logan sat up on the bed and the chain rattled again. It had his arms caught above his head and both of them buzzed unpleasantly. His wrists were locked uncomfortably in the shackles and he tried to pull them free, but it was to no avail. Frustrated, Logan gave the chain a violent tug, and as he did, Carlos' arm was yanked further up in the air where he was lying on the bed across the room. Logan followed the chain with his eyes. Apparently the girls had chained the boys together in pairs in a way so their movements counteracted each other. Everytime Logan pulled his end of the chain downwards, Carlos' was thrust upwards, yanking at his wrists.

The movement made the Latino come to and a small moan escaped him as he opened his eyes.

"Carlos" Logan whisper-yelled "are you okay?"

"Wh-where are we?" he said in a hoarse voice, looking around.

"I don't know...But this is seriously messed up!"

"I'm scared" Carlos whimpered.

Logan swallowed hard and felt tears gathering in his eyes.

"Me too!

On the other set of opposed beds further down the room Kendall and James both stirred. They sat up, giving their arms a small rest as they became more leveled with the rest of their bodies.

Kendall sighed and looked desperately at his friends.

"Fucking psycho bitches!" he muttered under his breath and knitted his brow "we gotta get outta here!"

James shook his head and a mad rage tore at his insides. What the fuck was wrong with these girls!

He yanked his chain making Kendall's arms fly upwards. The anger in James' chest grew, as he realized how the girls had chained them up, making movement as good as impossible.

He started screaming on the top of his lungs. Every possible swear-word in the book filled the room as James vented his feelings on the matter!

"...And what the hell is up with this fucking cellar basement dungeon bullshit?!" he screamed.

The large metal door swung open and the twin-sisters entered the room, evil glints in their eyes. Nikita slowly stepped in front of James, who was now panting from all the yelling.

"Ah, ah, aaah" she said while shaking her head "someone's been a bad boy James! Don't you know it's not polite to swear?!"

James swallowed hard, not knowing what to expect. The slap was hard and instantly left a red mark. Nikita pulled out a taser and held it at James exposed neck. He shook violently and collapsed in a boneless heap on the bed.

Carlos, Logan and Kendall all flinched and cried out for James.

The sisters undid James' shackles and secured the now empty chain to the steel frame of the bed. Then they dragged the unconscious boy across the floor and out the door.

"No!" Kendall screamed and pulled wildly at his chain "Where are you taking him?"

"Don't hurt him" both Carlos and Logan chimed in, tears in their eyes from fear and anger.

Just before the door was closed Arya waved her fingers and smiled at the three shaking teens.

"See you later boys! And behave yourselves!" she snickered viciously.

The tone in her voice left no room for misunderstandings. No matter if they "behaved" or not, they would all be punished! James just happened to be the first one!

x-x

* * *

**So the nasty stuff can begin, muhaha ;) What did you think?**

**Btw the "fucking cellar basement dungeon bullshit" are James' own words – just search youtube (uploader: LenaTekila)! And those words partly inspired me to write this story. So you brought it on yourself James, tee hee ;) **

**xoxo Rikke**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much to winterschild11, CrumpetCapers, sherryw and Evix for your reviews – you're awesome :)**

**Warning: Explicit violence and quite a lot of bad language in this one...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Mrs. Knight was sitting on the couch, arms crossed and her leg bouncing up and down. It was 12.30 a.m and she hadn't been able to reach either Kendall or the other guys for hours.

Oh, when these boys walked through that door, they would be in some serious trouble! It would be school, Rocque Records and shows only for the next month!

Katie entered the living room in her pj's. She swallowed her spit and sat down next to her mother. A gnawing feeling filled her stomach and she couldn't seem to get rid of her worry.

"Mom" she said "I... I think something's wrong!"

Mrs. Knight sighed.

"Katie, honey, they're teenage boys who are just out having a good time. They probably just forgot their curfew and..." the rest of the sentence trailed off.

She could understand that Carlos might leave his phone God knows where, that James would be too distraught by a girl or a mirror to answer his or that Kendall would just act as a regular teenager. But Logan? He would never do that. He was so responsible and sensible, and though he might get in trouble with the other boys, he had yet to be the one causing the problems. He would not in a million years ignore five phone calls from her!

A knot started forming in the pit of Mrs. Knight's stomach. Where were her babies?! She licked her lips and looked at her daughter.

"It's late Katie-bug, better get back to bed..."

She gave Katie a kiss on the head before she got up from the couch.

"Sleep tight honey."

As Katie went back to her room, Mrs. Knight seemed to deflate like a balloon and felt like the couch was consuming her. How much longer should she wait before she notified the other boys' parents that their children were possibly missing?

x-x

Nikita strapped James' wrists in the leather cuffs and grabbed the chain that hoisted them into the air. She gave it a tug and James' arms followed limply. His naked upper body was now lying at a rather odd angle and a twitch on his face alerted the twins that he was starting to come to. Nikita nodded at her sister who threw a bucket of icy water on his face.

James spluttered and opened his eyes, hazel orbs full of dread as he spotted Arya standing in front of him. She cracked the whip in her hand and the noise it made, made James cower back.

"Please don't" he pleaded "what did I do to you?"

"Well" Arya answered coyly "you, per se, haven't done anything. But you'll pay the price nonetheless! Get up!"

When James didn't immediately comply, Arya cracked the whip again and James got to his feet. A shiver ran down his spine, as the redhead walked past him.

Arya studied the muscles on James' back. They tensed and a crooked smile spread on her face. He _was_ pretty, this one! The thought of making these muscles tense further, as red stripes would make the sight even more perfect, made Arya's blood rush through her. She raised her arm.

James grabbed the chain above the leather cuffs with his hands and shut his eyes tightly, as he waited for what was inevitably coming. The whip caught him right across the back, and he felt his knees wobble beneath him. A searing pain sent a wave of nausea through him and he cried out.

"Aww, he's screaming already!" Nikita mocked and leaned on the wall.

James inhaled deeply and then held his breath.

The second lash hit him low on the back and on the top of his rear and he jerked forward.

"Ah-oww" he whimpered loudly.

Nikita took a look at James' back.

"Ooh, that was a good one" she said approvingly and threw the panting teen a glare.

She drew her hand across James and slowly licked off the blood that stuck to her finger. James felt sick to his stomach. These girls really were a nasty piece of work!

"You're fucking crazy! Fucking bitches!" James hissed through gritted teeth.

"And here we go again with the swearing!" Arya scolded from somewhere behind James.

Tears fell from his eyes as a very vicious, hard lash made James scream. That one for sure drew blood as well!

x-x

Logan flinched on his bed as he heard James scream again. All he wanted was to cover his ears and block out the disgusting sound of his best friend being tortured in the adjacent room, but the stupid chains made it impossible if Carlos shouldn't be in pain.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Carlos chanted desperately.

He had never in his life felt this scared and helpless, and it was already tearing him apart after a few hours. Why were they here? Where was "here"? Would they get to leave this place alive?

Another scream made Carlos flinch and he started hyper-ventilating. They were gonna die here! He knew it. And they hadn't even done anything. Carlos closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. Papi, I need you!

Kendall turned towards Carlos, alarmed by his fast breathing. The fact that he couldn't get to his friend and give him the comfort of human touch when he was freaking out, fueled an unprecedented anger inside of Kendall. He tore at the chain, tried to writhe his wrists from the cuffs and growled in frustration when all it left him with were stinging cuts on his hands.

All the while, Carlos was wheezing on his bed, looking sick, and Logan seemed to have frozen, flinching every time they could hear James howl in pain.

"Logan" Kendall screamed "Logan do something, he's gonna pass out!"

Being torn from his trance Logan shook his head and cried out to Carlos.

"Carlos, look at me. Look at me!"

The fast wheezing continued.

"Look at me!" Logan yelled and Carlos finally lifted his gaze.

"Take a deep breath Carlos, all the way in, just breathe... We're right here. It'll..." Logan swallowed and hoped his words would be true, "it'll be okay..."

Carlos let out a sob and took a deeper, yet still wheezing, breath. He was shaking, but with Logan's continued guidance his breath steadied.

Carlos was covered in sweat and he felt extremely tired after the panic attack. Logan moved to sit on the steel frame of his bed, leaving Carlos with a longer piece of the chain.

"Lie down, Carlos. See if you can get some sleep" he said kindly and leaned his head on the cold wall.

Despite the frequent screams Carlos quickly slipped into a dreamless sleep, and Kendall and Logan stared at each other. The looks in their eyes expressed more than words could ever do, and they both took comfort in knowing that, at the very least, they were here together!

x-x

The sobs made James' whole body shake, and he clung to the chain above his head for some sort of anchor. His back was a red and purple mess of welts and cuts, from where the lashes had penetrated the skin. James had never thought, he would know this kind of pain, and a blur of emotions rushed through him. The one being targeted at the exterior world was rage!

"You fucking bitch!" he screamed "I'll kil..."

Another lash cut him off, and Arya watched the muscles tense underneath the trickling blood. She lifted an eyebrow at her sister who was studying her nails casually, as if the scene in front of her was completely normal. Nikita nodded and grabbed the bag on the table. She poured the white flakes into a bucket of water and walked past James.

He gritted his teeth as the icy water hit his back. The cold itself hurt his maimed back, but an unpleasant stinging sensation quickly spread like fire down his back as well. Salt!

"How much will it take for you to learn not to swear James?" Arya asked provocatively and let the whip hit James again, making tears roll down his cheeks. Why did he deserve this? What could have happened to these girls to make them this way?

James' face was contorted with pain as yet another lash struck him and he moaned quietly to himself. The salt kept working it's way deeper and deeper into the cuts, the stinging feeling intensifying, and his anger was replaced by desperation.

"Please stop!" he yelled "I'm sorry..."

Nikita pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. It had been the most fun when James was angry and fought back.

She raised her arm one last time and cracked the whip with all her might, hitting James on his shoulder-blade. The blood flowed freely and James writhed as he felt the salty water reach the new cut.

He panted loudly as he was let down from the shackles and collapsed on the floor. James flinched as the two girls grabbed him by the arms, but he was so exhausted from the whipping that he in no way was fit to resist their touch.

x-x

Carlos woke with a start as the door to their room opened with a creak. He quickly sat up and eyed his friend with a horrified expression on his face.

James hung limply between the two girls and let them drag him to the bed, where he was secured in the chain.

James whimpered as his back touched the duvet and he immediately moved to sit on his knees so his back didn't come in contact with anything.

"Oh my God" Logan gasped at the sight of James, his heart pounding in his chest, a mixture of dread for what had happened to his friend and cold fear of what might happen to _him_!

The same anger that had filled Kendall when he couldn't get to Carlos during his panic attack, flared in his chest as he saw what had happened to James.

"You fucking whores!" he yelled indignantly at the twins, not caring what his insolence would cost him, "let us GO! Shit-face bitches!"

Nikita slowly turned away from James and faced Kendall who returned her angry gaze, his green eyes full of hate.

"I think this one will cause quite a bit of trouble!" she said to her sister with a smirk.

She turned her attention back to the fuming Kendall and stepped close to him. With a sudden movement she grabbed his ear, twisting it as hard as she could. A pained "unh" escaped him, and Kendall narrowed his eyes as a reaction to the throbbing in his ear.

Nikita pulled him upwards, and he struggled to follow her fast enough for his ear to not hurt even worse!

"I think, I will have my share of fun with you, Goldilocks!"

Kendall looked at the girl, eyes still narrowed. He concentrated on putting all of his defiance in his glare and then spat Nikita right in the face.

James was sobbing quietly on his bed, too exhausted and in too much pain to really perceive what was happening around him, but Carlos and Logan gasped.

"Kendall, no!" Logan muttered almost inaudibly. That kind of defiance wouldn't get him anywhere!

Nikita let go of Kendall's ear and looked genuinely shocked. She quickly shook off her surprise though, and wiped away the spit. Kendall held her gaze even as a vicious slap hit his cheek with a loud smack, branding him with Nikita's hand print. A power struggle was clearly being fought and Kendall wouldn't back down.

However, Arya had had enough and she grabbed her sister's hand and gently tugged.

"You should get some sleep, boys!" she sneered "better be prepared for school tomorrow!"

With those words the girls left the boys alone to ponder on the announcement about school.

x-x

* * *

**Poor James, I'm so mean :'( Hope you enjoyed, though :)**

**xo Rikke**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, thank you so much for the reviews :) And for the alerts :) **

**Don't own Big Time Rush today either...**

**Caught a few missing words when I read the chapter again. It should be fixed now :)**

**Have fun reading :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

After the girls left, the room was filled with an awkward silence for a few moments, before Carlos broke it.

"James are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.

James' whole body trembled, and a small sob escaped him.

"Do I look alright to you, Carlos?" he then shot back angrily.

"No, of course not! I only meant..." Carlos didn't know how to continue and instead fell silent, hurt by James' way of responding.

Logan caught Carlos' eye to reassure him, and with the look in his eyes he let the Latino know that he shouldn't take James' response too personally.

"They fucking whipped you!" Kendall sneered, stating the obvious "I swear, I'll kill these psycho girls!"

His temper was still flaring, alongside his red cheek and ear, and instead of yanking at the chain – and thus also James - he kicked his feet repeatedly at the bed frame to let off some steam.

"Aaargh, why the hell are they doing this!" he suddenly screamed in a frustrated voice, making his friends flinch on their beds.

Carlos looked down and felt new tears make their way to his eyes, as he, also, wondered what they could possibly have done to deserve this!

James was shaking on his bed. His back stung like hell and he felt exhausted and ashamed. Why had he reacted that way to Carlos' caring words?! He was his friend. He had just wanted to comfort him! But James felt so humiliated lying here with bleeding whip-lashes on his entire back, crying like a baby, and he absolutely hated that his friends had to see him this way. Maybe Kendall was the un-appointed leader, but James had always been the muscle. The one protecting Logan when he was being bullied and chased by the wrestling team. The one siding with Carlos when he got yelled at in school. And the one standing by Kendall when he got in trouble because of his big mouth and a fight was inevitable. He was supposed to protect his friends – not the other way around! This wobbling, scared cry-baby was not who James wanted to be. He should be strong. He was James fucking Diamond! And wasn't that supposed to be the hardest and most persistent material in the world! Well, at this moment it sure as hell wasn't! James sniffled and turned to look at Carlos, his back blazing with pain as he twisted his body.

"I'm sorry Carlos..." James whispered almost inaudibly.

Carlos licked his lips.

"You shouldn't apologize James, it's fine... I just..."

And then it was as if someone broke the dam that had held in James' emotions.

"I was so scared!" he said in a trembling voice, tears falling from the hazel eyes. "She just kept whipping me, and I didn't know if she would ever stop! And then... and then they... they poured salt in the wounds! It just hurts so bad..." he cried.

Logan's head whipped up when James mentioned the salt. He must be in so much pain, Logan thought and felt sick!

"Oh my God, James" he choked out, wanting nothing more than to hug his friend to comfort him. Not being able to, frustrated him to an extreme degree and by mistake he pulled hard on the chain, giving Carlos' arms an uncomfortable yank.

Kendall had stopped kicking his legs, and was lying still on the bed, tears trickling down his face as James told them about the whipping. Nothing could make him feel more helpless, than when he couldn't be there for his friends!

"I can't do this..." he exclaimed in a hollow voice.

Logan looked at him, worried.

"Do what?"

"Lie here, chained up, not knowing what will happen to us! I. WANT. TO GO. HOOOME!" He screamed the last few words, and couldn't help thrashing around on the bed again, kicking his feet and flailing his arms.

Kendall's break down caused Carlos to send Logan and James a completely horrified look. Kendall was their leader, the one to come up with the solutions and the one keeping them grounded. He could not have a break down!

"Kendall, dammit, calm down, or they'll come back and whip you too!" Logan said desperately.

Kendall panted and stopped flailing his arms. He kept kicking the bed frame and sobs interrupted his heavy breathing.

James swallowed hard and pushed his own physical pain as far away as possible. Then he started singing. Not one of their own songs. But a song he knew carried so much meaning for all four of them. "Nothing else matters" by Metallica. It brought forth memories of pain. Memories of happiness. Memories of love. And it reminded all of them that their friendship was one of the strongest bonds they knew.

"So close no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart, forever trust in who we are, and nothing else matters." James sang and fought back the tears.

Carlos added his voice to James'.

"Never opened myself this way, life is ours we live it our way, all these words I don't just say and nothing else matters."

Logan swallowed the lump in his throat and joined the others.

"Trust I seek, and I find in you, everyday for us something new, opened mind for a different view, and nothing else matters."

Kendall sighed deeply and looked gratefully at James, his sight blurred with tears. His voice blended perfectly with those of his friends.

"Never cared for what they do, never cared for what they know, but I know."

They all closed their eyes and tried getting comfortable on the beds, their chained arms making it difficult. Forever trust in who we are – and nothing else matters!

x-x

Mrs. Knight hugged Katie tightly and her bottom lip quivered. She had just finished calling Logan's, Carlos' and James' parents and clearly they had all panicked. Not knowing what had happened to your children or where they were, would make any parent heartbroken.

Antonio Garcia had immediately called his colleagues and started a search for the boys in a carefully selected area surrounding the Palm Woods and Mama Rosaria's. An investigation of the entire situation was being launched as well, and he buried himself in the case to try and drive away the ice-cold fear that was taking over his heart. The race against time had begun!

x-x

Mrs. Knight gave her daughter another squeeze and thanked God that she was there with her. Having a child, rendered you the most vulnerable you could ever be. For the first time you would truly know what fear was. You would truly understand how much you were capable of loving another being. And you would truly understand what it was like to have something to lose!

"I want him back" Mrs. Knight whispered and let out a sob "I want them all back!"

Katie buried her head in her mother's chest and felt her legs shaking. Where are you big brother?

x-x

A noise at the door woke up the boys, and they all sat up, fearing what would happen now. James grunted in pain as some of the fresh lashes began to bleed as his body moved. His back hurt even worse now than the night before!

Nikita and Arya walked in, carrying trays with food and juice.

Carlos' stomach churned as he smelled the food, and the other boys suddenly felt their hunger gnawing as well. They hadn't had anything to eat or drink since yesterday afternoon. Logan eyed the trays suspiciously.

"How do we know it's not poisoned?" he asked bluntly.

"You don't, pretty boy" Arya purred stepping up to Logan "you just have to trust us."

Logan let out a cross between a laugh and a contemptuous snort. The outburst earned him a sharp slap and he looked down, clenching his jaw.

"You can eat, or you can starve!" Nikita hissed strictly "see if we care!"

After getting fed by the girls a rather awkward visit to the bathroom followed. Kendall had shortly considered jumping the girls – they were four guys against two girls after all – but one discrete appearance by the taser gun had changed his mind! When all four boys once again had on their pants, they were led to a room much resembling an old fashioned school room. James and Carlos sent each other worried glances and swallowed hard. This did not bode well!

They were assigned a desk each and all sat down. Kendall slumped back in his chair as he slipped back into the role of the smart mouthed, strong-headed leader that fit him so well.

"Obviously you have wondered why you're here." Nikita said sternly, standing at the teacher's desk overlooking the four boys.

"Very insightful" Kendall sneered sarcastically, feeling the well-known rage awaken in the pit of his stomach once again. He would not let these girls smell his fear and frustration, and anger and insubordination were the perfect camouflage.

Nikita grabbed the pointer and banged it down her desk, making the three other boys flinch. Kendall just looked at her. Was that stick supposed to scare him!  
"You will get your answers to your questions now..." she continued and then looked down at Kendall.

"Just give me one tiny reason and I'll make you scream!" she slithered, daring him to react in any way.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at her, knowing full well that she would do whatever the hell she pleased, no matter if he said another word or not!

Just then a movie started playing, interrupting Kendall's planned rebellion.

_Money twirling in a washing machine. A man getting a severe beating. A conversation making it clear that the person talking, knew where the other man's family was hiding. The unlucky man from the conversation being executed in the middle of a field. Then a picture of a stern-looking dark-haired man stayed on the screen. After a few moments six words etched in red appeared on the screen as well. Entra col sangue, esce col sangue! _

"Oh my God, they're gonna shoot us", thought James desperately, shaking in his seat making sure his maimed back didn't touch the chair.

"Holy shit! Money laundry, violence, extortion and murder. The trademarks of the mafia!" thought Logan, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He couldn't figure out the meaning of the words though.

"Motherfucking psycho bitches!" thought Kendall, his heart racing from the growing anger.

"Fucking hell" said Carlos in a hoarse voice "you're La Cosa Nostra!"

Ice cold fear rushed through Carlos, as reality dawned on him. La Cosa Nostra were not people you wanted to mess with! This was so bad!

His friends' heads whipped up in surprise. It didn't happen often that Carlos knew something like this. Something Logan didn't. An unpleasant and completely inappropriate feeling of a mixture of envy and disbelief filled Logan's chest. He shook it off, feeling absolutely disgusted with himself.

Both girls snickered viciously at Carlos' words and Arya approached him, twisting a cane in her hands.

"So, Carlos Garcia. Did daddy teach you about the italian mafia, when he told you about a certain case?"

Carlos looked taken aback. Then he nodded slowly.

"Yes..."

Memories of the case his dad had talked about whirled through his head. It had something to do with torture and murder, but the details of it all kept eluding Carlos' mind. The cane swished through the air and hit Carlos on his knuckles. He yelped and snatched back his hand.

"Oww" he whimpered.

"Is that how you address your teacher?"

The room was dead silent as Carlos looked at the girl in front of him in disbelief. These bitches were freaking crazy! Well, James' whipping last night had already established that, but this was just down right weird!

"Yes, ma'am?" he tried instead.

Arya smiled crookedly and went to stand next to her sister.

"Do you know who this man is?" Nikita asked and pointed at the stern-looking man on the screen.

All four of them shook their heads.

"Alrigo Accardo" she explained "our father! Who is now DEAD!"

Logan's jaw dropped. So this had something to do with revenge! That was not good! Affect seemed to always make crimes worse, and Logan feared for his own and his friends' lives.

When he heard the name, Carlos froze in his seat. Accardo had been his father's case, and it had been Antonio Garcia's hard work and determination that had gotten Accardo convicted to a life sentence in prison!

"Well, we didn't kill Godfather, there" Kendall spat angrily and pointed at the picture "so why don't you just let us fucking leave..."

Carlos squirmed in his chair, wishing Kendall would just shut up, so he wouldn't get hurt.

Nikita smirked at Kendall's angry comment. She grabbed a cane from the table and pointed it at him.

"I told you – one tiny reason... Get up here!"

Kendall stayed put. If she thought he would willingly come to her, she could guess again. In two steps Arya was in front of him. She whipped out the taser and gave him a short shock in the neck, that made him jump in his chair.

It took three small shocks to finally get Kendall moving, and he found himself being bend over the teacher's desk facing his friends. This was utter madness, he thought, completely humiliated by the degrading position. He squinted as he heard the swishing of the cane and jerked forward as it hit his backside with tremendous force. He swallowed his spit. Okay, that hurt more than he thought it would! He gulped as the cane struck him the second time and heard Carlos whimper in sympathy.

After eight strokes Kendall was breathing heavily, as if he had just run 5 miles. He hadn't cried out yet, and clearly Nikita was displeased with exactly that. She raised her arm again and let it fall full force. The cane hit Kendall with an echoing smack and all the boys flinched.

"Would you just stop it already!" Logan yelled, feeling creeped out by the whole thing. He stared at his table top again and just wanted to wake up from this deranged, sadistic nightmare!

Arya was at his desk instantly and grabbed a handful of dark hair, twisting it evilly, forcing his head up.

"You will watch every fucking stroke!" she hissed, bringing tears to Logan's eyes from the hard grip on his hair.

At the teacher's desk Nikita ripped down Kendall's pants in a swift movement, making his face turn dark red. As if the whole thing wasn't humiliating enough in the first place!

"No, please!" Kendall exclaimed, refusing to look at his friends, who were all just as embarrassed.

The next stroke was the hardest yet, and hitting bare skin Nikita finally succeeded in making Kendall cry out loud.

The black-haired girl smiled victoriously and let four rapid smacks rain down on Kendall. They all struck the same spot, making the pain ten times more intense. He yelped with every stroke, feeling the first tears gather in his eyes.

"Aaahaoww" he cried as the last one made him jerk violently forward.

When Kendall realized it was finally over, he quickly pulled up his pants and went to his desk. With great difficulty he managed to slid into his seat and he winced as his ass touched the hard wood. He had never been more humiliated in his entire life and still refused to let his eyes meet those of his friends. Kendall winced again as he moved slightly in his chair, and had to admit to himself, that he had greatly underestimated how much a simple stick could hurt you!

James shifted on his spot, feeling just as embarrassed as Kendall did. Having witnessed his best friend being punished like this, made him grateful that he had been alone when Arya had vented all of her rage on his back the previous night!

"Do you have anything else to say Goldilocks?" Nikita asked mockingly and glared at Kendall.

He silently shook his head and kept his gaze fixed on a black circle on the desk.

"I promised, I'd make you scream, didn't I!" Nikita snickered.

Arya stroked her sister's hair in a loving gesture and caressed her cheek. The gentle touch was so full of contrast to what had just happened to Kendall, that it confused the four teenagers stuck in this living nightmare.

Arya turned towards the boys, her eyes narrowing and turning black as night.

"Our father died because of your motherfucking policeman of a dad!" she growled through gritted teeth and pointed at Carlos, who shrank back in his chair, eyes wide with fear.

"Familiar with the saying 'An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth'?" Arya continued.

The boys exchanged worried glances and Logan felt his pulse race.

"That saying pretty much sums up what we believe in! We need compensation for our dad's life! And what better way to punish a man, than by taking his son?!"

"NO!" James rasped, jumping in his seat as his back collided painfully with the chair.

Carlos' face had turned an eerie shade of ash-gray and he looked like a deer caught in the head lights. Logan, James and Kendall all bolted from their seats and placed themselves protectively around Carlos.

"Ever heard of the saying ' an eye for an eye, makes the world go blind'?" Logan spat in an unaturally high pitched voice.

"Because that kinda sums up all I believe in, and I really think..."

Arya's clenched fist collided with Logan's cheekbone making white stars dance in front of his eyes. The next thing he knew, the taser was at his neck and a silent blackness overtook his mind as he fainted from the high voltage traveling through his body.

"LOGAN!" Kendall yelled and jumped to Logan, who was now lying on the floor.

The taser shot out, catching Kendall on his throat and he crashed on top of Logan, out cold.

As James saw Kendall collapsing as well, a wave of nausea washed through him and tears of fear rolled down his cheeks.

"Please!" he begged desperately "please don't hurt us! We didn't kill your father... please!"

Nikita gave James a shock with the taser that made his legs give in, and together with her sister she grabbed Carlos by his arms.

As Carlos was lifted from his chair he seemed to lose it completely. He kicked his legs, spat at the girls and started screaming on the top of his lungs! The sisters drug him to a door that led to a smaller room. As James peeked over the girls, he could see a wall equipped with every single tool he could imagine. James got to his feet and bolted after the girls and Carlos. The door slammed shut right in front of him and he banged his fists repeatedly into the cold metal.

"CARLOS!" he screamed "NO! CARLOOOS!"

x-x

Carlos tugged violently at the leather straps that bound his arms and legs to the chair. He was panting loudly and felt warm tears reach his mouth, the salty taste mixing with his saliva.

"Are you gonna kill me?" he croaked meekly.

He had never in his life been this scared!

x-x

James was in a state of complete desperation as he continued to pound on the metal door. What were they doing in there? He threw Kendall and Logan a concerned look, but they were still out cold on the floor in a great tangle of limbs.

Then a loud, long and absolutely terrifying scream reached James. The scream penetrated every fiber of James' body and made all of his hairs stand on end. It was loaded with so much pain and desperation, and James slid down the door to sit on the floor, covering his ears.

Then something even worse happened. The screaming stopped!

James moved to his hands and knees and threw up on the floor, fear and nausea rushing through him.

Carlos!

x-x

* * *

**For some reason this chapter really played tricks on me, and I couldn't seem to get it down in words in the exact way I wanted to. But this is obviously how it turned out ;) I'm very satisfied with most parts, but not as satisfied with other parts... **

**I promise Logan will get his share of angst and whump as well ;p**

**You will instantly end up on Santa's nice list if you review ^.^ And I'll think you're awesome and really appreciate it as well :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much to Winterschild11, Evix, 1234irrek, CrumpetCapers and LazyLazyWriter for your reviews. They make me a happy little elf – or nisse as they're called here in Denmark (the "i" pronounced as the "i" in "if", the "e" pronounced as the vowel sound in "girl") :D **

**Warning: Lots of swearing and bloody violence in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Is it really necessary to state, that I don't own the guys from Big Time Rush? Well, sadly I don't...**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Antonio Garcia answered the phone the second it started ringing. His heart jumped to his throat. Would it be good news or bad?

He listened to the officer on the other end of the line. They had found the boys' phones at the road side near Mama Rosaria's, and they would immediately be brought in for processing, and would hopefully reward the police with some fingerprints.

Antonio had a bad feeling about it all. Something, call it intuition, made him believe that this had absolutely nothing to do with deranged fans who had kidnapped Big Time Rush, as some of his colleagues had suggested as a reason for the missing boys. In the pit of his stomach he knew that this was something far more sinister! And that broke his heart! Where was his son? And more importantly – how was he doing?

x-x

Arya squinted as she eyed the wall of tools. What to choose?

Nikita breathed down Carlos' neck making him flinch. She grabbed a handful of short, dark hair and jerked his head backwards.

"Your friends are good at screaming Carlos. Do you mind showing us if you are as well?!" she hissed threateningly.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Carlos croaked meekly, narrowing his eyes as Nikita twisted the tuft of hair.

He had never in his life been this scared!

"Oh, don't worry" she purred viciously "we wanna play with you first. Give your daddy a sense of hope, before we take it away! For good!"

Carlos exhaled heavily and a high pitched squeal escaped him. They really _were_ gonna kill him! Maybe not right now, but he would not escape this basement alive!

Arya grabbed her weapon of choice and stepped in front of the chair. Carlos' brown eyes grew wide with horror as he saw what she was holding.

"What are you gon...?" he couldn't finish the question and felt bile rise to his mouth.

Carlos' cheeks reddened as the blood rushed through him and he started crying.

"No, please don't!" he sobbed almost inaudibly.

His pleading sparked an extreme anger in the black-haired girl and her eyes glistened dangerously.

"It's your dad's fault that our father was KILLED!" she screamed, making Carlos jump in the chair, desperately pulling at the restraints.

"You do NOT get to plead! Fucking son of a BITCH!" she backhanded him hard across the face and Carlos huffed in pain.

Arya gently pushed her sister aside and stepped in front of Carlos who shrank back, fat tears glistening on his cheeks.

"Spread out his fingers..." Arya demanded, and her sister complied.

Carlos was breathing in gulps of air and thought he might puke right then and there. He would welcome a whipping or a caning right now. Anything instead of what was about to happen!

"Nonononono! NO!" he yelled as Arya placed the pair of lopping shears around Carlos' left pinky.

He hoped that she at least would do it quickly.

She did not! The searing pain as the lopping shears slowly cut into the flesh made Carlos let out a loud, heartbreaking scream. Fresh tears sprung from his eyes and he gasped for air as the lopping shears cut to the bone. With a sickening snap Arya slammed the two blades together and cut of Carlos' finger!

He let out another terrifying scream and briefly looked down to see a stream of dark red blood pouring from the wound. The pain in his hand was unbearable and Carlos writhed, howling in the chair. When he spotted his finger on the floor, his stomach did a flip and he vomited over the side of the chair.

Some of the throw-up hit Arya, and a disgusted expression filled her eyes. She slapped Carlos with all her might, making his head snap to the side, and then picked up the warm finger from the floor.

The severed pinky dangled in front of Carlos, who was paling quickly.

"An eye for an eye... Let's see what daddy thinks of this!" Nikita rasped, ruffling Carlos' dark hair, making him flinch.

A monotonous whistling spread in Carlos' head as his vision narrowed. Then everything went black and he fainted. Dead to the world, but still breathing!

x-x

James scooted back as the metal door opened. He peered inside the room, and spotted a large pool of blood and Carlos all limp and lifeless.

"OH MY GOD, NO!" he shrieked "CARLOS!"

James vomited again and heaved for air. They fucking KILLED his best friend!

Nikita grabbed Carlos under his arms and started dragging him from the room.

"No!" James screamed again and got to his feet, legs wobbling underneath him and tears in his eyes, "fucking bitches! How cou...how could you do this!"

"Didn't you learn your lesson yesterday!" Arya growled from within the room, making James flinch.

The redhead stomped to James and gave him a vicious, hard smack on the back, hitting several of his raw lashes. He gasped in pain and fell back to his knees as his back burned.

Seconds later the taser relieved James of the pain as a violent jolt made him pass out.

x-x

Kendall was the first one to come to. He slowly opened his eyes, his entire body sore from the electrical current that had traveled through him. Kendall licked his lips, feeling extremely thirsty. The chains were back on his wrists and the frustration of being unable to move freely spread through the tired teen.

When would this madness come to an end, wondered Kendall as he moved on the bed. As he did, waves of pain shot through his bottom and spread outwards.

"Aargh!" he gasped and shut his eyes tightly.

For a few happier moments he had forgotten about the degrading caning he had undergone earlier! That moment had sadly passed and his backside throbbed painfully, reminding him evilly of every single smack Nikita had administered.

Kendall's outburst made Logan stir slightly and Kendall turned his head to look at his friend. What he saw on the bed opposite Logan made his heart skip a beat.

"CARLOS!" he screamed, his voice full of pain and desperation "CARLOS!"

Both Logan and James jerked from fear and surprise, and Kendall's arms shot upwards as James sat up abruptly, making both himself and Kendall yelp in pain.

"THEY KILLED HIM!" James cried loudly as the memories flooded back.

His voice was so full of sadness and fear that it made Kendall's heart break.

"THEY KILLED HIM!" James screamed again, tears rolling down his cheeks "I SAW THE BLOOD, AND HE WAS..." his voice died and instead small sniffles filled the room.

Both Kendall and Logan felt adrenaline rush through their bodies at James' horrifying words, and Kendall froze. Carlos could not be dead! He could NOT!

Logan took a deep breath and moved to sit up on the bed. Then he looked at Carlos. He gasped at the sight.

Carlos' usual warm caramel color had been replaced with a sick gray-white one, black circles had already appeared under his eyes and his clothes were covered in blood. His left hand was wrapped in gauze, a dark, blood stain visible near the pinky's place. Logan furrowed his eyebrows, as he spotted the gauze. Why would deranged psychopaths put a bandage on a... a corpse? Carlos' eyelids twitched slightly and his chest heaved. Logan inhaled a large portion of air.

"He's not dead!" he exclaimed forcefully "he just breathed. And his hand is wrapped in gauze. They wouldn't have done that, if they had killed him!"

"But I saw him" James said flatly, not daring to believe that Carlos was really still alive.

A painful moan made both Logan's, Kendall's and James' hairs stand on end, and they all stared intensely at Carlos, who now stirred on his bed.

"Oh my God" James sobbed with relief "oh my God. Carlos can you hear me?"

Carlos opened his eyes and moaned again.

"Aaarhaoww" he howled, as a stabbing pain shot from his hand and through his arm "owww, it hurts so much!"

"Ssshh" Logan comforted, once again desperate to hug his hurt friend to make him feel better, "Carlos, you'll make it through this..."

"Really?" Carlos whimpered "Logan... my finger... she cut it off... lopping shears... snap!"

Tears started falling from his brown eyes, as he thought of the horrifying torture, that had happened just hours ago. His left hand felt warm and numb, and the stabbing pain was a constant reminder of his missing finger.

Kendall and James both sat frozen on their beds! The bitches cut off Carlos' finger! Thankfully he was not dead, but the thought of what had happened to their friend, made a numbing fear creep up on both Kendall and James. It was one thing to harm someone with a whip or a cane. But somehow an invisible line was crossed, when the torture moved on to cutting off limbs!

Not being the least able to predict what kind of stuff to expect from the girls, was what scared Kendall the most. The thought of having to go through what Carlos' just had, was what scared James the most. He had never been good with blood!

The rational, doctor-to-be, clever side of Logan was going over Carlos' injury and whether he would in fact be fine, like Logan had said. He had no way of knowing if the wound had been cleaned, but at least it was neatly bandaged and the blood-flow had slowed down. The pain that Carlos was obviously in, led Logan to conclude that no means of painkillers had been given, and this made Logan feel sick to his stomach. Carlos had to be in immense agony! Fucking psycho-bitches!

Logan looked up, as Carlos started writhing on his bed, kicking his legs frantically.

"OWWW, NOOOO!" he screamed and tore at the chain, so Logan's arms were yanked to the air "I WANT TO GO HOME! I WANT MY MOM!"

Kendall and James looked at each other, helplessly. There was nothing they could do to comfort Carlos, and their hearts broke from his continued screaming and crying.

Then suddenly Carlos fell silent.

"They're gonna send my finger to my dad!" he exclaimed calmly, his voice completely without emotion "they said, they want to play with us before they kill us!"

James stared at Kendall for a moment, and then started screaming on the top of his lungs! Kendall swallowed and just eyed James. His heart hammered in his chest, but it was as if his brain had stopped working when Carlos had uttered the words "before they kill us"! The last part of Carlos' sentence kept repeating in Kendall's head as he sat frozen on his bed.

Logan sighed and looked down. Carlos' words didn't surprise him, and what he had known deep down all along, now surfaced, making him shake in fear.

The girls had told them their story, their names and had shown their faces. Clearly they didn't plan for the boys to leave alive!

But they had to try and make a run for it, Logan thought and furrowed his brow. They had too much to live for to just accept this screwed up fate! Camille's sweet face hovered for Logan's inner eye, and his determination grew.

"Guys!" Logan said sternly, making all three of his friends turn their attention to him, "we have to get out of here!"

Carlos was shaking, his face paler than pale, and Logan felt sick again from witnessing his friend's pain.

"Well if you haven't noticed, we're fucking CHAINED UP!" James screamed and looked angrily at Logan.

Kendall blinked a couple of times and pulled lightly at the chain to get James' attention.

"Logan's right James! We have so much to live for, I won't give up without a fight!"

x-x

The boys flinched as the metal door opened, and Carlos slid further down his bed, when he saw it was Arya. His breathing rate increased and he sought Logan's steady eyes for comfort.

Arya sat down a tray of food on the table next to the door and went to Carlos' bed.

"Leave him alone!" Kendall sneered and stared at the redhead with a loathing look in his green eyes.

"You will NOT tell me what to do! And by the way, I will just make sure he's okay. We don't want our wittle Carwos dead already!"

"OKAY!" Logan yelled "Okay? Yeah sure, he's doing great!" he spat, the words dripping from sarcasm.

"You cut off his fucking finger, you fucking deranged bitch! Of course he's not okay! God!" Logan continued and inhaled violently.

Arya moved away from Carlos and instead turned her attention to Logan. His cheeks were red and his dark eyes were expressing so much rage, that Kendall was almost surprised that Arya didn't drop dead right there.

The redhead threw Logan an investigating look.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart?" she said, tilting her head.

Logan clenched his jaw and shot daggers at Arya.

"Have you not seen what you're friends have been through?"

Logan swallowed, his gaze a little unsteady now. Arya bent down and patted Logan gently on the cheek.

"I wanna hear you scream as well, Logan..." she purred, making the hairs in the back of Logan's neck stand.

Logan expected a slap, and was quite surprised as the girl in front of him just turned away from him with an evil giggle. Arya grabbed the tray of food and placed it on the floor, right between the four beds.

"See you in an hour boys!" she snickered.

"Hey" Kendall spat "how the hell are we supposed to eat?!"

"Oh, you'll get to it if your hungry enough..."

With that she left.

x-x

All the boys eyed the food and water bottles on the tray with a longing look. When you could usually eat and drink whenever you wanted, suddenly not being able to, was an evil way of driving a person mad.

"Right" Kendall said "what if I stand up on the bed? Do you think you can get to the food then, James?"

James shrugged.

"I dunno. But let's try it."

Kendall got up on the bed, stretching his arms as far up as they would go. James got off his bed and tried reaching the tray. He couldn't!

"Aargh!" Kendall yelled, frustrated, "I have to get up higher, for you to reach the damn tray!"

Kendall threw back his head and looked at the pipe the chain was secured on. It appeared to hang low enough for him to reach if he jumped, but as he looked closer, he saw that the pipe was covered with sharp spikes.

By then he knew that the only way of getting to the tray was if one of them grabbed on to the spiked pipe. James followed Kendall's eyes and also spotted the spikes.

"No, Kendall, just forget it then..."

Kendall shook his head.

"We gotta eat, if we wanna stay strong, right Logan?"

Logan swallowed his spit, but nodded. There was no arguing there!

"I'll get it as fast as I can, okay" James said and Kendall nodded.

He took a deep breath and sent James a quick look. Then he jumped and latched on to the cold metal pipe. The spikes were as sharp as nails, and Kendall felt them penetrating his hands, making blood seep through his fingers.

James bolted from the bed and succeeded in reaching the tray. He quickly grabbed it and threw a sandwich and a water bottle to both Logan and Carlos before retreating to his bed.

Kendall let himself fall from the pipe and exhaled. Tears had gathered in the corners of his eyes from the pain, and he wiped them away, angrily.

"I'll be fine..." he growled as he noticed his friends' asking looks.

x-x

Just as Logan swallowed the last bite of his sandwich, the door opened again and Arya entered the room with several water bottles, a box and a paint brush in her arms.

She went right to Logan and placed herself on his bed. The other boys sat stiffly on their beds, eying the situation, unable to interfere with the punishment that would undoubtedly take place.

"Do you know what this is?" Arya asked and held the box up, so Logan could see the label.

NaOH it read, and Logan felt his heart sink. If Arya was about to do what Logan feared, this would be absolutely horrible. Losing a finger would probably not even hurt as much!

"Please!" he whispered.

Arya dipped the paint brush in the water and brushed it against his forearm, making him flinch. She was clearly writing something with the water and Logan felt nauseous.

"What is she doing, Logan?" James yelled in a high pitched voice.

Logan just shook his head.

Carlos was sobbing on his bed, closing his eyes to the surroundings, and Kendall felt his pulse race and heard the blood rush in his ears. What the hell was she going to do?!

When Arya opened the box and held it over Logan's arm, a shriek escaped the raven haired boy.

"No!" he squeaked "Please don't... Whip me instead!"

James blinked a couple of times, thinking of the whipping he had received. If Logan would plead to go through that kind of punishment, what Arya had planned for him had to be extremely painful!

Arya raised an eyebrow and a small smile appeared on her lips.

Then she tipped the box and poured out the sodium hydroxide onto Logan's arm. Logan looked at Arya in disbelief and was surprised that it didn't instantly hurt. The redhead grabbed on to Logan's arms and held them steady.

"Just wait" she said, evilly "the pain will come!"

Approximately within a minute the chemical compound mixed with the water and started searing through Logan's skin.

The scream of pain and horror he let out, made the three other boys flinch, and Carlos' sobbing intensified.

Logan writhed as the sodium hydroxide dug deeper into his arm, and he couldn't help but look down. In spite of the blood, he could now see the words that Arya had written on his arm. "An eye for an eye"!

"AAAARGH! OWWWW!" Logan screamed, tears welling in his eyes "MAKE IT STOP! PLEEEASE!"

James covered his ears as Kendall started yelling for Arya to leave Logan alone. The whole situation was just to much, and he curled up on the bed in the fetal position, his arms awkwardly hoisted above his head.

x-x

When Logan started shaking uncontrollably, Arya poured heaps of water on his arm, and the pain slowly subsided.

Logan was exhausted and sent Kendall a defeated look. His determination to make a run for it, had certainly taken a blow during the torture, and all he wanted to do now was sleep and forget!

Instead Arya undid Logan's chain and yanked him from the bed with a hard grasp on his hair.

"No!" Carlos croaked "don't hurt him again...please!"

She didn't even bother to answer, but just pulled Logan with her to the door.

"What are you gonna DO TO HIM?" Kendall screamed and couldn't help pulling at his chain.

Arya stopped and looked at Kendall with evil eyes.

"Well, he asked for a whipping! Who am I to deny a wish like that!"

James' head snapped up and he swallowed his spit.

"No..." he whispered "Logan!"

"WHAT?" Logan screamed, some of the will to fight returning in his body "fuck you! Just let me go!"

He twisted in her grip, but one of Arya's fingers dug into the fresh wound on his arm, making him fall silent, and the door slammed behind them.

After a few moments the first scream reached the room and James lowered his gaze. So that's what it had sounded like when he had screamed the night before!

x-x

The whip caught Logan low on the back and he jerked forward with a yelp. His arm throbbed and tears rolled down his cheeks in abundance.

"Bitch!" he growled through gritted teeth and felt the whip hit him on the bottom with a loud snap.

The next few lashes all caught him on the butt making his legs shake beneath him. Arya snickered from somewhere behind him.

"So... you scream just as well as your little friends, Logan! Did you like the sodium hydroxide? I think it befit a person of your intelligence level! The other boys would not have understood what would happen, before the pain set in... with you, I got to smell the fear long before that!"

Logan swallowed and his eyes swam with tears.

"You're fucking insane!" he moaned and jerked forward once more as Arya cracked the whip again.

He could hear her approach him and flinched when she suddenly was standing right in front of him.

She dug a long, red nail deep into Logan's hurt arm and smiled as he lost consciousness and hung limp in the chains.

x-x

Sylvia Garcia inhaled deeply and wiped away another tear from her cheek. Where was her precious little boy?

She had buried herself in housework to try to shut away her pain, and now went to get the mail as another way of pushing off the unwelcome reality.

A few bills and then a thick, brown envelope without a stamp. Sylvia Garcia furrowed her brow and opened the brown envelope first. Inside it was a tiny package. With a pounding heart she unwrapped it.

A loud, heartbreaking scream echoed down the street as Sylvia Garcia suddenly was standing on her porch with her son's severed finger in her hand!

* * *

**Phew, this chapter took a while to write! It was quite hard to actually cut off poor Carlos' finger :( But I had to! **

**And finally some evil Logan-whump for you who requested that - and loads of it ;) Hope you liked it?**

**xo Rikke**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much to sherryw, LazyLazyWriter, winterschild11, CrumpetCapers and AkireAlev for your awesome reviews :) **

**Warnings for this chapter include language, violence and something I don't quite know what to call... Slashy weirdness, maybe? It was out of my comfort zone as a writer, that's for sure!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

The cold finger fell to the wooden porch and landed next to Sylvia Garcia, who dropped to her knees before she fainted from shock and absolute dread!

Her scream alerted her husband, who nearly fell through the door to reach his wife. He quickly managed to make her come to, and supported her as they went to a chair in the living room. As soon as he had made sure that Sylvia was okay – at least considering the circumstances – he returned to the porch to pick up the severed finger. His heart hammered violently in his chest as he wrapped the finger in the paper it had originally been packed in. Who the hell would do this to his boy? He would make sure that the person responsible for making Carlos suffer would regret his actions! Someone needed to pay!

The fact that the person guilty of cutting off Carlos' finger had been here at the Garcia home and placed the brown envelope in the mailbox, made Antonio furious! He might have seen his son's torturer without realizing it. He might have nodded a friendly hello or even smiled at this person!

x-x

Antonio Garcia curled up his fist and smashed it repeatedly against the wall, hurting both the wallpaper and his hand in the process.

When the blood had been wiped off, he phoned his partner to inform him of the recent event. In return for his dreadful news, his partner told him that the four cell phones had come back from processing without revealing any fingerprints, that didn't belong to the boys. Antonio ended the call and went to his wife.

They desperately clung to one another, neither one able to utter words of true comfort. Who was hurting the boys? And why?

x-x

Antonio Garcia had seen his share of violence and bloodshed throughout his years as a cop, and severed fingers were not as rare as one would think. That type of violence was somewhat common in drug-related crimes, and the severing of limbs in general was sort of a trademark for the mafia along with murder, money laundry, extortion and gambling. Antonio searched his mind for either drug- or mafia-related criminals who could somehow be connected to Carlos or himself. The list seemed endless – at least on his part! He had been responsible for numerous drug lords going to jail and quite a few mobsters in Minnesota were doing time because of him. But what could any of them want with Big Time Rush?

x-x

Logan lay panting on his side. His back and bottom were throbbing and his arm was still burning with pain from the NaOH that had seared away his flesh in an evil pattern, that would forever remind him of what he had gone through in this cursed basement!

James locked eyes with Logan and swallowed his spit.

"Why the hell did you ask her to whip you instead Logan?" he asked slowly, his voice slightly accusatory "of course she would do it then!"

"Well excuse me for trying to avoid having my flesh seared away by sodium hydroxide!" Logan spat "Could be, that I wasn't thinking completely straight at the moment! And unlike you I actually know what NaOH is, so I understood what would happen to me!"

James chewed on his tongue a bit. He didn't want to fight with Logan, but his comment kept repeating in his head in that sarcastic tone, so typical of Logan.

"Oh, so now I'm stupid!" James sneered.

Logan shook his head and huffed.

"I didn't say you were stupid, but come on – you and chemistry aren't exactly best friends James!"

"Guys, seriously..." Kendall interfered, wanting his two friends to stop bickering.

"Maybe not" James answered "but that still doesn't give you the right to call me stupid!"

"I didn't call you STUPID!" Logan yelled and turned to his other side, so he didn't have to look at James.

Kendall sighed deeply. Fighting amongst themselves wouldn't solve anything!

"Fine!" James said "but I still don't get why you asked to be whipped! Didn't you notice the fucking pain I'm in? Or do you just think I'm a wimp?"

"Oh, so that's what this is about! You're an idiot if that's really what you think James!"

"Great, now I'm an idiot too!" James sighed dramatically, anger tearing at his insides.

"Please stop it!" Carlos pleaded in a low, pained voice.

Kendall moved to sit up and hissed a bit from the pain.

"Actually you're both idiots right now! We're all in pain here, so just shut up!" Kendall scolded with an angry look in the green eyes.

Logan sucked in his bottom lip for a moment.

"Fine" he said then "but for the record it hurts more to have fucking sodium hydroxide poured on your skin than it does getting whipped!"

"Logan! For fuck's sake, shut the hell up!" Kendall yelled "this isn't a competition, you know! We should focus on whatever positive things we can think of right now..."

Carlos sniffled on his bed, wishing for the fighting to end.

"Guys" he whispered "please stop fighting. I need to know that we're all okay here and not mad at each other... I don't want you to be mad when they... when they kill us!"

The three other guys all inhaled and moved to look at Carlos. James' ears reddened, as always when he felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry Logan..." he said "I don't know what..."

Logan cut him off.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too bro, let's just forget it..."

Carlos exhaled and felt the knot in his stomach loosen a bit.

x-x

When the door swung open just seconds later, the knot tightened again, and Carlos held his breath as Arya and Nikita both entered the room. Arya was carrying a box in her arms.

"Hello boys" Nikita purred "I hear Logan's been a naughty boy while I was away!"

Logan shifted uncomfortably on his bed, and Nikita looked at Carlos.

"I was told by our source in Minnesota, that your mother loved the little gift we sent her and your dad! She apparently has a nice scream Carlos!" Nikita said with an evil smile on her lips.

Carlos bit his lip as a single tear rolled from his eye. Thoughts of his mother filled his head, and he had never wanted anything so badly as he wanted to sit safely in his parents house squeezed cozily in between his mom and dad.

"How did you get his finger to Minnesota that fast?" Logan couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, little Logan. We just have some useful connections!"

x-x

"Let's have some fun, boys..." Arya snickered "test how far you're willing to go for each other!"

Kendall and James looked at each other, fear apparent in their eyes.

On their beds Carlos and Logan also eyed one another and Logan swallowed hard. Oh God, what now?

Arya opened the box and revealed what looked like four dog collars. She took the first one to Logan and quickly slapped it around his neck. A minute later all the boys had a collar on, and Nikita pulled out a controller. She clicked the button and the guys jumped from the electric current.

"Cut it out, you asshole!" Kendall yelled as Nikita shocked them again.

Arya looked at him with a crooked smile on her lips.

"We'll leave it up to your friends if you'll get punished or not Kendall!" she purred and patted him on the cheek, making him pull back his head, away from her hand.

"Don't touch me!" he sneered through gritted teeth.

Arya narrowed her eyes and gave him a hard smack in the back of his head.

"You better behave yourself, Kendall!" she said in a stern voice.

Nikita went to her sister and turned her around.

"I love it when you get a bit strict..." she said playfully and caressed Arya's cheek.

James' jaw dropped and all four boys looked completely dumbfounded as the girls locked lips in a passionate french kiss. Everything just kept getting more and more weird! Logan was probably the least surprised. Everything about these girls screamed sexual sadists, and having them kiss in front of him fit nicely with his perception of the twins. When they parted, Arya looked at James, a sassy glint in her eyes.

"And now it's your turn..." she said slyly and pointed at James and Logan.

They looked at each other, feeling their pulses race.

"Umm, what?" James asked in a tiny voice.

"Why us?" Logan spat angrily.

"Well" Nikita responded "we heard you two fighting before, so consider this a way to patch things up between you guys!And if smart-mouth-Kendall here have to stay un-punished, you two will do whatever we ask! "

Kendall gulped and licked his lips. Fucking messed up whores! Arya unlocked James' chain and secured the shackles on the bed frame. The dog collar prevented James from jumping the girls, and instead he rubbed his wrists frantically as he was suddenly free of the chain. Logan was untied next and Nikita grabbed him by his shirt and threw him on James' bed next to his friend. Logan and James eyed each other warily.

"And now you kiss" Arya demanded sternly.

On his bed Carlos closed his eyes, refusing to look at James and Logan. This was so messed up! What the girls would force them to do, would push the boundaries of their friendship and change everything!

He sucked in his bottom lip and chewed on it, while he played a large selection of songs in his head to keep himself occupied.

Logan licked his lips nervously and couldn't get himself to look at James.

"Ahem" he croaked "soo eh, what'll happen to Kendall if we refuse?"

As if she had just been waiting for him to ask, Nikita whipped out a butterfly knife and started flipping it with her right hand. She was definitely skilled at it, and Kendall swallowed his spit. He couldn't help but send James a pleading look. It was just a kiss he thought, fully aware of the selfishness in his beseeching look. But Nikita was fanning the freaking knife as if she had never done anything else, and Kendall prefered his body as whole as possible!

James grabbed Logan's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Logan" he said quietly "we have to..."

Logan stole a glance at Nikita who was now using the butterfly knife as a toothpick. Then he swallowed and turned to James.

They still couldn't look at each other, but Logan leaned in slowly. When they were almost touching, James involuntarily jerked his head back a bit. This was so fucked up! James forced himself to lean in again, and he quickly pecked Logan on the lips.

Kendall eyed his feet intensely and felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh, come on now boys!" Arya snickered "Clearly that's not good enough... Do like this..."

She grabbed her sister and smiled at her. With great care she starting kissing Nikita, who kissed back eagerly. Arya bit Nikita's lip before she slowly stuck out her tongue and caressed her sisters lips. Nikita opened her mouth further, welcoming her sister's tongue inside. After a while Arya pulled back with a small squelch, and Nikita smiled at her.

"That was a REAL kiss!" Nikita declared and looked at James and Logan "go on!"

The two boys looked down, perplexed by the entirety of the situation. Nikita cleared her throat and started playing with the knife again, which made Kendall flinch on his bed. Logan squeaked and felt nauseous. Might as well get this over with!

James' body was quivering and his stomach did an unpleasant flip as he saw Logan leaning in. No, he couldn't do this! But then he shot a quick glance at Kendall and his determination grew. Just close your eyes, he thought, close your eyes and get it done.

Logan shuddered as he felt James' tongue timidly touching his, slowly twirling in his mouth, and he felt tears gather in his eyes from the utter humiliation. Never in a million years would he have thought something like this would happen. In all ways a physical punishment was so much better than this! Physical pain was unpleasant and scary, but so much easier to relate to! This was... Logan didn't even know what this was! Embarrassing! Humiliating!

James felt his gag reflex a few times, making him nervous that he would throw up. This was wrong on some many levels! No, on all fucking levels, he thought! A kiss should be a token of love shared between two consensual people who were in a loving relationship – it should not be forced on two friends, who did it so that their third friend wouldn't be slashed with a fucking butterfly knife!

When both Logan and James felt fairly certain that the kiss had lasted long enough to be accepted by the twins, they quickly pulled apart and looked down.

James' ears were dark red and Logan scratched his neck and cleared his throat.

"Very nice boys!" Arya snickered evilly.

"Well that was fun to watch..." Nikita added, a naughty glint in her dark eyes. She pursed her lips and looked at James. Then she dropped the bomb.

"Now you blow him!"

"I'm sorry, what?" James croaked, with his eyebrows raised high.

Logan looked completely terrified. His face and neck were beet red and his mouth was about as dry as the Sahara desert!

Kendall swallowed hard. He would never ask his friends to go through with this. Kissing – fine, okay, you could deal with that. But giving your friend a blowjob, that was just too fucking insane!

"No!" Kendall said "NO! That will not happen!"

Arya went to smack Kendall upside his head.

"Don't be so boring Kendall" she said, as she went to Logan on James' bed "I'll help prep you Logan!" she continued.

Her hand shot down at Logan's crotch and she grabbed him through his pants and squeezed hard, making him squeak.

x-x

Carlos couldn't keep his attention locked on his songs anymore, and frustration made him pull at his chain, a long list of curses flying from his mouth.

"Well, well" Nikita drawled and turned around to look at Carlos "looks like our little Carlos wants to play as well!"

She went to his side and spun the butterfly knife in her hand. Then she placed the tip of the knife in Carlos' wound and pressed lightly. Carlos' eyes watered and he let out a horrifying scream of pain as his bandage turned red from the fresh blood.

"I'm sorry" he gasped, just wishing for the pain to stop "I'm sorry!"

Nikita removed the knife with a snicker and flipped Carlos to his stomach. She yanked down his pants, making him flinch, a gave him two sharp smacks on the butt before she pulled his pants up again.

At James' bed Logan slapped Arya's hand away by reflex. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed a tuft of dark hair, twisting it.

"Does this mean, you won't do as we say?"

Logan squinted from the pain, but nodded his head.

"Aww, that's too bad! I would have loved watching the two of you... Oh well, I guess I'll just have to watch Kendall writhe in pain instead!"

Nikita turned away from Carlos with a maniacal smile. The knife glistened in her hand as she flipped it and went to Kendall.

The blonde scooted back on his bed, making a painwave rush through his butt. His eyes grew wide as Nikita sat down next to him.

"No!" Kendall whimpered, his voice almost inaudible.

"No, don't hurt him!" James yelled and jumped from the bed.

Seconds later all the boys flinched from an uncomfortable shock and James' legs gave in, and he fell to the floor.

"Turn to your stomach!" Nikita sneered, and Kendall flipped over.

The dark-haired girl pulled Kendall's shirt up, exposing his back. Kendall's muscles tensed and his breathing increased.

Then the knife sank into his back and Kendall let out a desperate moan.

"Owww!" he groaned, and shut his eyes.

Nikita took her time, and Logan felt quite certain, that he knew what she was cutting in Kendall's back.

After what felt like forever to Kendall, Nikita got up from the bed to assess her work.

"Ooh, I forgot to bring something to clean it with!" she exclaimed and left the room.

Kendall was crying softly and clung to the pillow. His back was on fire and he could feel the blood trickling down his sides.

Logan slowly rose from James' bed, and Arya instantly grabbed him by the shirt and tugged him to Kendall.

"Wanna see the art?" she asked viciously.

Logan peered down and was met by a huge mess of blood. He swallowed his spit and felt his own wounds throb painfully.

"Kendall..." he whispered gently, and Kendall whimpered.

Nikita entered the room with a bottle in her hand. She walked to Kendall and Logan spotted the label.

"Fuck!" he gasped "No!"

Carlos peered over and also spotted the label.

"You can't be serious!" he croaked.

Nikita just snickered and opened the bottle of alcohol. She let the fluid pour down on Kendall's back and he writhed and cried as the strong liquid flooded his fresh cuts.

"OWWWW!" Kendall sobbed and James covered his ears.

This was so horrible!

Logan couldn't help but look down at Kendall's back again, and now that some of the blood had been washed away he could easily see Nikita's "art". Just as he had expected, Kendall's back had been imprinted with the words "an eye for an eye", and Logan inhaled deeply.

Arya led Logan to his bed and chained him back up. James was next, and as the girls were leaving, they turned around in the doorway.

"Two down, two to go!" Nikita said with a vicious smile on her lips. James and Carlos' heads whipped up in fear and Carlos curled up on the bed.

"Sleep tight!" Arya purred.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Nikita continued and gave the boys a small wave "See you tomorrow, boys!"

x-x

* * *

**Yep, these girls are weird – I bet you hadn't noticed that ;p**

**Please drop a review and let me know how you liked this ^.^**

**xo Rikke **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews: LazyLazyWriter, Winterschild11, AkireAlev, sherryw and CrumpetCapers :D **

**Disclaimer: Yep, I now own Big Time Rush – ohhh, wait, not I DON'T, duh! Bummer, though...**

**Have fun reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Carlos felt another shiver run down his spine, as he lay curled up on his bed. Nikita's words kept repeating in his head: Two down, two to go! And Carlos was one of the ones still to go! Not exactly reassuring! The way Logan had screamed as his skin and flesh seared away, and Kendall's desperate moans as Nikita had slashed his back open made Carlos nauseous. He had already lost a finger – was it really necessary to hurt him again! As the thoughts of his finger filled his head, Carlos felt the hand throb and burn with immense intensity and he felt dizzy from the pain, even though he was on his bed. Carlos felt tears roll down his cheeks as a forbidden thought rushed through him. Why don't they just kill us now and end the pain!

But clearly the girls had everything carefully planned out, and none of the torture seemed to happen by coincidence. Having the words "An eye for an eye" etched upon the boys' bodies, seemed crucial to the twins, and they weren't going to kill them until that had been arranged, that much Carlos was absolutely certain of.

He wondered how the girls were eventually going to kill them in the end! If revenge hadn't been their fuel, they might have settled with the torture and have let the boys live. But that freaking mantra of theirs prevented that! An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth!

Carlos could still hear the comment Logan had made, before the girls had cut Carlos' finger off. An eye for an eye, makes the world go blind, he had said.

And suddenly Carlos remembered everything he knew about the Alrigo Accardo-case. His dad had used the exact same words as Logan, when he had talked to Carlos about the case, years prior. The first conversation Carlos thought of. had taken place more than six years ago, and yet it played in Carlos' head as if it had been only yesterday...

…_Antonio exhaled and pulled his son in for a hug. Finally, after more than three years and an endless heap of work hours, Alrigo Accardo had been caught and convicted. He would spend the remainder of his life in a high security prison, and would never kill again! It had been all over the news. _

_Antonio ruffled his son's hair as they sat down on the couch. He sent Carlos a loving look. _

"_You caught the bad guy, daddy?" Carlos asked and Antonio nodded._

"_Yes, we caught him, mijo. He's going to jail for the rest of his life, and he won't kill any more people!"_

_At first Carlos smiled. His dad was a superhero, who made the world a safer place! And just then Carlos realized, that was exactly what he wanted to be when he grew up. A superhero! _

_Then his dad's words sank in. The killer would be in jail. But Carlos had just seen a movie on TV, where people escaped from prison, so how could that be good enough?! _

"_But dad" Carlos said, voice uncertain and a little afraid now, "even if this man is in jail now, he could escape and kill someone else! Shouldn't we kill him instead, so he can't do that?"_

_Antonio sighed and pulled Carlos close and gave him a warm squeeze._

"_Sometimes I want to do that too, Carlos. But then I remember that he is also a human being! A cold and cruel man, yes, but a man nonetheless! And I wouldn't want to stoop to his level and become a killer. An eye for an eye, makes the world go blind, son!"_

_Carlos looked at his father, doubt evident in his brown eyes. He didn't completely understand what his dad had meant with his last comment, but that happened so often that Carlos didn't want to ask for an explanation. He had gotten used to being met by a crooked smile and a comment in the line of "you're not old enough to understand that yet, Carlos. In a few years it will make more sense!"..._

The Accardo-case had soon been forgotten by the 11-year-old Carlos, and it had been a few years before it had been brought up again. This time a school-essay was the cause of the conversation between Antonio and his son. Normally Carlos would have asked Logan, but when homework involved police-related issues, he would rather talk to his dad...

_... Carlos squirmed a bit on his chair. He knew that his dad wasn't actually allowed to talk about a specific case, but he hoped that, this time, he would make an exception. If the essay turned out the way Carlos planned it to, it would probably earn him his first A! He could already picture Logan's stunned face as he, Carlos, for once got a grade like that. The thought made him smile and he turned to his father._

"_Papi" he started and flashed his best puppy dog eyes "can you please help me with some homework? It's supposed to either be about serial killers and their ways, the mafia's rituals or what can make people take the law into their own hands... And I thought about that case from a few years back, the... the According-case, I think...Wasn't that guy both a serial killer and from the Mafia?"_

_Antonio nodded yes._

"_Well, I figured I'd combine two of the possibilities and get a really good grade! Please dad!"_

_His father scratched his nose and squinted at Carlos._

"_You know I'm not supposed to talk about a case, Carlos..." he said._

_Carlos' face fell._

"_Yeah, I know... I just thought that my idea for the essay would get me an A, and I wanna make you and mom proud of me..."_

_Antonio allowed himself a smile. _

"_Tell you what, I'll let you in on as much as I can without actually telling you anything I'm not supposed to, okay?"_

_Carlos almost bounced in his chair._

"_Thanks dad!" _

"_Okay, well first of all it's called the Accardo-case" Antonio smiled, making Carlos blush slightly "and yes he was a serial killer, a member of La Cosa Nostra – the Sicilian mafia – and he also very much took the law into his own hands. So you'll get to combine all three possibilities!" _

_Carlos started scribbling on his computer. _

_As he re-read his notes the brutality of the man he was writing about dawned on him. As a member of La Cosa Nostra, Accardo had gone through a bloody ritual to enter the organization and sworn to never abandon his second family. As the ritual boded, one would both enter and exit La Cosa Nostra through blood – clearly meaning that only death could free you from the organization! Accardo had followed the codex of the mafia and had collected dept in many different ways, from an array of people unlucky enough to have crossed paths with La Cosa Nostra. And he had killed several times in the name of his chosen family. Somewhere down the line Accardo's wife had been shot by a deranged lunatic and Accardo had completely lost his ties to the real world. At this point he had moved to America with his daughters with a distant part of his family. He had eventually ended up killing 22 innocent people! His victims had all died in different ways, one more horrific than the other, but almost all of them had been scarred by the words "an eye for an eye" somewhere on their body. _

_Carlos realized that his father hadn't told him a tenth of what he knew, for instance about the way of the murders, but he appreciated what he had gotten. _

"_Do you remember what I told you when we finished our talk a few years back?" Antonio asked._

"_An eye for an eye, makes the world go blind," Carlos answered, clearly surprising his dad "how disgusting that Accardo etched half of that sentence into his victims!" _

"_Very disgusting, yes. Do you understand what I meant by it?"_

"_That killing to get even for another murder isn't the answer!"_

_Antonio nodded._

"_That if we get so filled by hate and an urge for vengeance as Accardo was, we lose our connection to the world and to ourselves... Violence breeds violence, Carlos! Love should be what filled this world instead. My love for you and our family is so strong that it'll conquer anything! If Accardo had remembered how powerful love is, maybe all these people wouldn't have died"..._

Carlos turned around on his bed, making the shackles rattle. Alrigo Accardo had lost it completely and turned into a heartless serial killer when his wife had died. Had the same thing happened to his daughters when their father had been killed?

It would seem the girls weren't just trying to avenge their fathers death. They were reviving his ways of torturing and most likely killing as well! And Alrigo Accardo had used innovative and unusual ways to finally kill off his victims! Carlos shuddered again. Suddenly his thoughts of being killed were replaced by an understandable hope that the torture would last longer. That would give his father more time. Because his dad _would_ find them! He was an everyday superhero after all!

x-x

Arya crushed the pills in a thorough, forceful motion, making a small dust-cloud rise from the mortar. She turned to look at her sister, who was still in her pj's.

"How much longer should it be, before this starts working?" she asked and scratched her neck.

Nikita continued chewing on her bottom lip as she finished reading the magazine she was currently occupied with.

"Helloooo! Answer me!"

The dark-haired girl looked up, annoyed.

"It usually takes three days to kick in..."she replied in a lazy voice before she yawned "but they've already gotten quadruple the regular dose, so maybe it'll work quicker, I don't know... but I'm not done playing anyway!" she said and winked at her sister.

Arya sighed.

"You know, we only have a limited amount of time! We've talked about that a million times! When he receives the pictures, it won't be long 'til he knows who has his precious little boy, and then it's a matter of time before they find the house... So you'll damn well finish your playtime before those pictures are sent, so we can focus on the plan!"

Nikita rolled her eyes.

"Geez, when did you turn into such an ass?! And besides, it's you and me who decide when we'll send the pictures..."

Arya increased her violent attack on the pills and bit her tongue. They had a plan! Everything had been researched, decided and agreed upon! Her sister's ability to get lost in her own fetishes and desires, could not be allowed to destroy this!

Just as Arya was pouring the pill-powder into the food, she felt her sister's hands around her waist. She turned around and snuggled into the hug, in spite of her anger.

"Look" Nikita said "of course we'll follow the plan. We still have at least all of today and probably most of tomorrow before the pills work for real, so let's just enjoy that, okay?"

Arya looked into her sister's eyes and smiled.

"Daddy would be proud of you, you know" she said, making her sister blush.

x-x

Antonio Garcia was pacing his office. Everything was covered in papers and pictures, and red string connected different posters and mug shots. He had been digging through countless numbers of drug- and mobsterrelated criminals, who could be connected to the missing boys. His colleagues from the L.A.P.D were working on their own theories, but had been notified of Antonio's suspicions about something drug- or mafia-related.

He took a sip of coffee and wrinkled his nose, when the cold liquid hit his mouth.

At this moment he had narrowed his search down to two prime suspects.

Evan Morino had belonged to the most succesful drug syndicate in Minnesota and could very well be the one hurting the boys. A year and half back Carlos and Kendall had gotten their hands on some weed from Morino's brother, Chuck. When Mrs. Knight and Antonio caught the boys with a lit blunt, the worst scolding in the history of parenthood had ensued. After many threats that the boys would be grounded for several months with no phone, TV or hockey, they finally gave in and spilled the beans.

Their testimonies had been the direct cause of Chuck Morino going to jail and the downfall of the Morino drug syndicate. Evan Morino had been one of the only ones escaping prison, and the loss of his former wealth, could be what motivated the torture.

The other suspect was Alrigo Accardo. A Cosa Nostra member who turned serial killer and murdered 22 innocent people in cold blood. But Accardo was doing time in a maximum security prison, and even though the mobster believed in revenge and had succeeded in threatening Antonio a few times even though he was behind bars, it could hardly be him. Antonio knew that Accardo had two daughters, but they were pretty much still kids, and why would they kidnap his son and his friends?

No, Antonio felt fairly certain that Evan Morino was the one behind it all, and so he had taken it upon himself to investigate further. But putting all of your eggs in one basket would be unprofessional, and Antonio phoned his partner to make him check up on Alrigo Accardo, so Antonio would be up to date on that case as well!

x-x

James suddenly jumped on his bed, abruptly sitting up with a small shriek. A nightmare of the rough torture taking place in the basement from hell had disturbed his sleep. Waking up and remembering that it was all real, made his heart sink. James looked around in the dark room and shuddered. Being caught in this limbo between torture and death was extremely unnerving and James fought a sniffle. He just wanted to be back in 2J, safe and sound, playing video games and having a friendly fight with Carlos.

James felt blood seep down his back from the sudden movement. It stuck to his already filthy shirt and James wondered if the bleeding shouldn't have stopped by now. Granted they were lashes and not regular injuries, but it had been approximately 36 hours! He made a mental note to ask Logan about it when he woke up.

"James?" a somewhat muffled voice whisper-yelled "are you awake?"

James turned towards the sound and took comfort in Carlos' voice.

"Mmhmm..." he answered quietly, "nightmare!

Carlos inhaled.

"Yeah, I know... this is fucking insane!" his chain rattled slightly as he turned to his back.

"Carlos?" James asked in a shaky voice "how do you think they'll hurt you and me?"

"Don't know... but James... I remembered everything I know about the Accardo-case! And it's really bad... you know, with the ways to kill and stuff..."

Tears started falling from Carlos' eyes and he did his best to fight back a hiccup.

"And it's my fault we're all here! It's me they really want, you're just here because you were in the car with me!"

James swallowed hard and felt his heart hammering in his chest.

"Come on, man" he said gently "of course it's not your fault Carlos! And besides, you were the one saying we shouldn't help the girls... If it's anyones' fault it's mine for insisting on getting out of our car!"

"It's none of our faults!" Kendall suddenly stated in a hoarse voice, startling both Carlos and James.

"Kendall!" Carlos exclaimed, sounding surprised that his friend was awake "how's your back, bro?"

Kendall closed his eyes and swallowed. It was bad! It hurt like fucking hell and his shirt was soaked with blood and alcohol. He felt dizzy and sweaty, and he was more thirsty than ever!

"I'm okay" he answered flatly.

Carlos sighed, silently wishing that Kendall didn't have to be so freaking stubborn and just admit to the pain. Hadn't he himself said, that they were all in pain here! That this wasn't a fucking competition! But if Kendall needed to lie in order to convince himself that he would be fine, then so be it!

"Papi, please find us in time!" Carlos mumbled to himself and swallowed the lump in his throat "please!"

x-x

When the door opened and the light was turned on, Logan woke with a flinch and squinted at the brightness. His movement made a stabbing jolt of pain move from his hurt arm and up his shoulder. Logan clenched his fist and glared down at the painful wound. The thin bandage was spotted with blood, and a nagging feeling that the wound was bleeding more than it should, grew in the pit of Logan's stomach.

The boys eyed the girls warily and Kendall felt a shiver run down his spine as a tray of food was once again placed in the middle of the room. He sent the spiked pipe a quick glance and shuddered.

"Buon appetito, ragazzi!" Arya smirked.

Nikita pursed her lips and slowly moved her gaze across the boys.

"Enjoy your meal guys... I'm looking forward to playing with you afterwards!" Her eyes rested on James, who shrank back a bit but glared back at her angrily.

"You won't get away with this, you bitches!" he sneered, clenching his fists in frustration as the girls merely laughed at him.

"Ooh, there's still a little fight left in you! I like that" Nikita snickered.

"You're such a fucking nut-case!" Kendall yelled angrily, his heart throbbing with such intense hate, that it almost scared him.

"You've tortured all of us, made us bleed and cut off Carlos' fucking finger! Just let us GO ALREADY, YOU FUCKING ASS-WIPES!" he screamed.

Nikita slowly licked her lips and walked to Kendall's bed. Despite that his whole body was aching and begging him to lie down, he kept his chin up and the green eyes locked on Nikita.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and twisted.

"Aww, Goldilocks, still so feisty!" she looked at her sister "I told you he'd be trouble!"

Nikita shook Kendall's head viciously, still twisting the tuft of hair.

"I think we'll have to punish you yet again Kendall! How'd you like that?" she turned her attention towards her twin once again.

"How does two birds, one stone sound to you, sis?"

Arya raised an eyebrow and smiled evilly.

"That sounds perfect!"

With that that the girls left the boys alone to eat and prepare for whatever was coming.

x-x

Kendall swallowed hard, his gaze fixed on the glasses of juice. His mouth felt disgustingly fuzzy, and knowing the juice was right there next to him, only getting to him if either he or one of his friends endured a sickening, stabbing pain, made him nauseous on top of being parched.

"So, um..." James started, before clearing his throat. The rest of the sentence trailed off.

"Logan, do you think you can get to the food without it hurting too much?" Carlos asked.

Logan licked his lips and nodded.

"Yeah, I think it'll be fine..."

"Okay, then I'll grab on to that stupid pipe!"

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked quietly. He knew how much it would hurt.

Carlos looked around the room.

"Well, I guess James and I are the ones hurting the least" he said plainly "and I honestly think it would be unfair to make Kendall move too much right now, so..."

None of the other guys could argue with that, so Logan got ready to get the food, and as Carlos jumped and latched himself to the pipe, he bolted from his bed and reached the tray. Carlos was whimpering loudly as blood started trickling down his hands and arms.

"Ow!" he moaned.

"Done" Logan almost yelled, making James flinch on his bed, the bagel already in his mouth.

Carlos let go of the spiked pipe and fell to the bed, the springs in the mattress creaking dangerously.

"Fucking piece of crap" Carlos muttered angrily at the bed and wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"What do you suppose she actually meant by two birds, one stone?" James asked to no-one in particular.

Logan took a sip of juice, before looking at James.

"Well, my guess is that they either make one of us hurt Kendall, or that punishing one of us will also directly affect him!"

James' face reddened.

"Well if you're right, and with these counteracting chains and all, it'll most likely be me..."

Logan cleared his throat, not having any good come-backs to James' statement.

"Can we please eat without discussing torture!" Kendall spat in a frustrated voice.

He didn't need speculations regarding what kind of insane and painful punishment he would doubtlessly receive for his outburst!

The rest of the food was eaten in silence, except for the occasional clearing of a throat or slurping of juice.

x-x

The boys had long since finished the food and drinks, and the frustration of the unknown future was apparent on all of their faces.

Carlos kept flicking his fingers on the bed frame, Logan was constantly licking his lips and James and Kendall both tapped their feet on the steel frame of their bed.

"Aaargh, what the hell is keeping them?!" James suddenly yelled "it must have been fucking hours!"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Logan said sarcastically "I wasn't aware that you missed the torture! Let's just yell for them..."

"Hell no, not this again!" Carlos exclaimed angrily.

Kendall nodded in agreement with Carlos.

"We can't fight amongst ourselves guys! Seriously, come on!"

Logan snorted and James rolled his eyes dramatically.

"We're all a mess here" Kendall continued "not knowing what'll happen to you, makes everyone a bit jumpy. So let's just focus on how we can get out of here..."

"We...CAN'T!" James sneered through gritted teeth "still chained up, if you'd forgotten!"

"We _have_ to find a way, James..." Carlos said quietly "or at least stall the girls long enough to make my dad find us!"

On his bed, Logan nodded. The stalling thing wasn't a completely terrible idea.

"They seem to prefer when we talk back" he said "so let's turn up the defiance, see if that'll keep them fixed on pain instead of death!"

"Geez, did you even hear what you just said?" James asked, making Logan's cheeks blush with irritation.

"We've been whipped, caned, electro shocked, cut with knives, seared with chemical crap, had limbs cut off and grabbed onto spiked pipes! They are absolutely insane! I really don't feel that much like pushing it even further by talking back!"

"Would you rather die!" Logan asked dryly.

Now it was James' turn to blush.

"No! I... I guess you're right" he said, defeated.

x-x

Logan's head whipped to the side, as the door suddenly slammed open. His heart started pounding in his chest, as Arya entered the room.

The red-head put down two metal buckets next to James' bed, and James craned his neck to spot the contents. He couldn't.

"And so the fun begins!" Arya growled, a nasty smile on her lips.

One bucket was attached to the chains, and was placed above Kendall's mid-section. Arya left the other bucket next to James' bed and finally let him see what was inside of it.

James' normally tanned face turned milky white with fear, as he spotted what it was. Coals!

"What are you gonna do?" James whined nervously.

"Oh, you'll see pretty boy!"

Just then Nikita entered, carrying three metal poles. She spun them around in her arms and whistled provocatively. Nikita joined her sister next to James, who was shaking slightly from fear, and flashed her pearly white teeth in an evil grin.

"Are you ready for some pain, pretty boy?" she asked and swung one of the poles in front of James.

He pulled back his head, and felt the cold fear creep even deeper into his soul. At the same time all of the boys realized that the metal poles were more than just that. They were branding irons!

* * *

**So, James is definitely in trouble now! And with him also Kendall! As if he hasn't been through enough ;) I'm so mean, I know, tee hee... **

**This chapter was very hard on me, and I'm not completely happy with the way it turned out. But it is what it is! **

**Sorry for the cheesy "love conquers all-thing", but Carlos had to remember that, to reassure himself, that papi Garcia will rescue the boys :) **

**I hope all of you awesome people had a great new years eve and entered 2013 with smiles on your faces :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Phew, the chapters are starting to take a while for me to write! I unintentionally started a new Kendall-story based upon the greatest book I've ever read, Evil by Jan Gillou, and it's hard, not just diving into that new story! **

**But I won't! I'll do my best to focus on "An eye for an eye" and "What doesn't kill you" until they're finished, but I can't put the new thing totally off, seeing as it's now the inspiration's there – y'all know how it is :) **

**Again I wanna thank you so much for reviewing this story. It means more to me than you'll ever know :) So shout outs go to: Winterschild11, Evix, LazyLazyWriter, sherryw and CrumpetCapers – you're the best, guys :) **

**Warnings: The usual – lots of bad language and violence in this one! **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and my lovely twins, but unfortunately not James, Kendall, Logan or Carlos...**

**As always – have fun reading \m/ This chapter is rather short, but very intense!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

The continued ringing woke up Officer Garcia, who made a sudden jump in his office chair, before he frantically started searching for the phone.

"Where are you!" he growled loudly and cleared his desk of papers with a sweep of his arm.

The phone peeked out from under a notebook and Antonio grabbed it, pushing the button and smacking the phone to his ear.

"Garcia" he hissed and cleared his throat, his voice a bit hoarse from not being used for hours.

It was his partner.

"I checked out Accardo. Turns out the fucker was killed a few months back! Some big-ass inmate jammed a fork in his throat, and he bled to death right in the middle of the freakin' jello!"

Antonio scratched his neck.

"Well if he's dead, it can't be him..."

"Wait, there's more Antonio. Accardo's daughters went crazy, when they went to the prison to get Accardo's stuff. Tearing the room apart, yelling and screaming that they'd get the son of a bitch who planted their dad in prison in the first place! And apparently the daughters aren't innocent school girls anymore, one of 'em went to juvenile detention for violence a few years back, so... I'm mailing you their files and pictures right now!"

Antonio felt his heart pounding violently in his chest. Did two fucking girls have the boys! To punish _him_! Fucking hell, Antonio thought with a lump in his throat.

"Okay" he said "you check up further on Evan Morino now, and I'll continue with these girls..."

He opened the pictures attached to the email and was met by two angry-looking, yet pretty, faces. One redhead and one with hair the color of the darkest night, both wearing heavy black makeup and anger burning in their dark eyes.

"If it's you bitches hurting my boys, I'll fucking tear your tits off!" Antonio growled at the pictures, before he gathered the papers and dug out the ones from the Accardo-case. Bearing Accardo's motto in mind, Antonio buried himself in the work.

"I'm coming mijo, hang in there!"

x-x

"You can't be fucking serious!" Carlos yelled angrily, as he realized just how Arya and Nikita were gonna mark James with their mantra.

Arya turned around and faced him.

"Aww, Carlos" she purred sarcastically "are you jealous? Don't worry, we have a nice surprise in store for you!"

Carlos gulped, and then flinched as the redhead patted his cheeks a few times before she smacked him, full force.

"Bitch!" he muttered under his breath, making Arya squint.

She raised her eyebrows, a smirk appearing on her face.

"I gotta admit, you boys have even smarter mouths than I expected!"

"Yeah? I gotta admit, you girls are even more gross than _I_ expected!"

A backhand to his face made Carlos shut up, and he spat a mixture of spit and blood onto his pillow, feeling his split lip sting.

Happy with her result regarding Carlos, Arya went back to James' bed.

Nikita had already placed the branding irons in the bucket with the coals, waiting for them to heat up properly. She smiled at her sister and then looked at James, who was licking his lips nervously.

x-x

Suddenly Nikita's head whipped up, an evil grin on her face.

"Oh, Goldilocks, we almost forgot to prep you for the event!"

Both sisters went to Kendall and grabbed a foot each, forcing him to his back. Kendall writhed and kicked at the girls, his back blazing with pain as both the welts from the caning and the nearly fresh cuts were pressed down the mattress.

"Fuck off, you demented whores! GET OFF OF ME!"

He managed to free his left foot and directed a kick at Arya's side. She moaned loudly as he hit her, and quickly grabbed the kicking leg again. The twins succeeded in forcing down Kendall's legs, and tied them to the bed frame. When he was firmly secured, Arya went to Kendall's side. A sharp slap echoed through the room and a red mark almost instantly became visible on Kendall's left cheek.

"You'll regret that Kendall" the redhead hissed.

She then went to the table next to the door and grabbed a big plastic bottle. Arya yanked at Kendall's shirt exposing his abs, and as she poured down the almost black powder on Kendall, panic started spreading through him. What the fuck were they doing? He looked down, and saw a black powder smiley face on his stomach.

"I'll recommend you stay as still as possible, Goldilocks!" Nikita snickered.

"Wh-what is that?"

The twins eyed each other.

"Well, I guess we might as well tell you!"

"It's potassium permanganate... help clear things up?" Arya asked, knowing full well that Kendall had no idea what it meant.

On his bed Logan, however, flinched.

"Oh my God! YOU FUCKING ASS-WIPE BITCHES! STOP IT!" he screamed.

"Well, Logan" Arya answered and went to the raven haired boy "chemical warfare is just too much fun! Why should you be the only one to benefit from that?!"

She ripped off the bandage from Logan's hurt arm and immediately after planted a nail deep in the wound. Logan let out an inhuman noise of agony. With his eyes glazed-over he swallowed hard and then pushed away Arya's hand with an angry slap. She merely snickered and went back to stand at the foot of James' bed after dealing Logan a hard upwards smack under his chin, making his teeth collide painfully.

x-x

"Kendall!" Logan yelled, his voice firm and very serious "stay still! STAY! STILL!"

"Logan?!" Kendall shrieked, panicking even further from the authority in Logan's voice.

"Just trust me... do NOT make the powder spread to a larger area!"

"Oh, as usual our little genius caught on, already! Your chemistry grades must be outstanding!"

Logan didn't answer, but his heart hammered in his chest, anger filling him. Truth be told he wasn't 100 % sure what the girls would do, potassium permanganate being extremely potent, and opening for a large array of possibilities, but he had an idea. And it sure as hell wasn't pleasant!

x-x

As Nikita grabbed the first iron from the bucket, James jerked involuntarily, making Kendall shriek in panic as his arms were yanked upwards and a tiny bit of blackish powder stained the hem of his shirt. The bucket attached to the chains tipped dangerously and Kendall shut his eyes tightly, not knowing what would fall on him.

Before the bucket tipped enough to spill anything, James realized what was happening and he quickly raised his arms to slack the chain.

"Ooh, close call Kendall!" Arya snickered and looked at James "I guess you realized what your movements will mean for Goldilocks over there!"

James bit his lip.

"Stay still or he gets severely hurt as well!"

With those words Arya grabbed the hem of James shirt and pulled it up, revealing the toned abs underneath.

On his bed Kendall shook his head. Telling someone not to move when you were gonna stick a branding iron on them, was like telling someone to think of anything but a pink elephant! Hopeless! He inhaled deeply a few times and braced himself.

x-x

Nikita took aim and then slammed the first branding iron down on James' tensed stomach. The skin immediately started searing and a disgusting smell of burnt flesh spread in the room.

"AAAAAARGGHAAHAAOWWWW!" James screamed, tears erupting from his eyes.

The pain was consuming him and he panted wildly as the iron was removed from his skin. He looked down and spotted a bright, red mark clearly in the shape of the word "an".

Carlos and Logan were both sitting up on their beds, yelling alongside James, trying to calm him down and get him to focus on their voices instead of the pain.

Kendall on the other hand was lying stiffly on his bed, holding his breath and eying the bucket above him warily. To his surprise it only swayed slightly and then stopped moving.

Nikita put the iron back in the bucket and grabbed the next one. Without hesitation she placed it next to the red mark on James' abs, and branded the word "eye" next to "an". Again James let out a heart wrenching scream and his body started shaking. His arms spasmed above his head and the bucket over Kendall started tipping.

Kendall let out a small cry and choked back a real scream. Holy fucking shit! To his luck the bucket once again stopped swinging just in time to leave the blond unharmed.

Arya raised an eyebrow.

"You're tougher than I thought, pretty boy!" she slithered and grabbed a fistful of brown hair. With a twist she made James moan and several tears of anger rolled down his face.

"Go to hell!" he spat through gritted teeth and closed his eyes.

Arya let go of his hair and instead went to her sister.

"Two at once..." she mumbled and both girls grabbed a branding iron.

The combined pain of getting both the "for" and the "an" iron jammed onto his stomach, one second from perfect synchronization, made James' vision fill with dancing white spots. He screamed again and felt his body tense violently and a buzzing spread throughout him.

As James fainted, his arms went heavy and inevitably pulled down the chain.

On his bed Kendall watched in cold fear as the bucket tipped. Nothing happened at first, but then a transparent and quite viscous fluid started flowing out of the bucket. The syrup-like mass hit Kendall, who held his breath not knowing what to expect. He could hear Logan gasp in frustration and felt his fear grow.

The mass divided on his abs, slowly trickling in all directions towards the black powder.

"Logan?" Kendall squealed with tears in his eyes "What's gonna happen?!"

Logan licked his lips, not knowing whether to tell or not.

Before he managed to decide, smoke erupted from the joined potassium permanganate and glycerol. Kendall started breathing frantically as he felt the chemical compound heat up and saw the smoke. A smell of overheated caramel hovered over his stomach, and Kendall felt sick.

Logan looked at Carlos who was panting on his bed, not able to tear his eyes from Kendall.

"Don't look Carlos" Logan said firmly, making his friend shift his gaze to him "keep your eyes on me!"

Carlos nodded and swallowed hard.

x-x

Kendall started screaming in shock and pain as white flames suddenly engulfed his stomach with a "whoooosh"!

"NOOOO!" he yelled, wanting to swat at the flames as a means to reduce the pain.

Logan seemed to sense Kendall's needs and screamed at him.

"Keep still, Kendall! It won't keep burning! You can do this!"

Kendall closed his eyes, ignoring the snickering twins who were eying him curiously, and focused on his breathing. In, two, three, four, five, six, out, seven, eight, nine, ten!

Carlos was pulling madly at his chain, a wild look in the brown eyes.

"I'll fucking kill you with my bare hands!" he growled at the twins and kicked his legs frantically.

"Oh, we'll see about that Carlos!" Nikita sneered and turned her attention back to Kendall.

After approximately ten more seconds or so the flames died out, leaving a red, glowing mass, resembling lava, on Kendall's naked mid-section. He was sobbing, hiccups disturbing his breath every now and then.

"Oh fuck" Kendall cried to himself "oh fuck, owww! Motherfucking cunts! I HATE YOU!" he jerked on the bed, trying to shake off the remaining substance, but didn't succeed. Instead the entirety of the situation suddenly overpowered him, and Kendall collapsed on the bed, unconscious.

x-x

The twins turned their attention back to James, and Arya grabbed the branding iron again and slammed it down on his stomach, finishing the maxim, an eye for an eye.

The girls gathered the branding irons and the two buckets and went to the door.

"We'll just let you boys rest for a bit! Take in what happened... and then we'll be back for round two! I'm just burning with desire to play with you Carlos!" Nikita cooed, winking at him.

Carlos shrank back on his bed feeling nauseous.

Arya looked at Logan and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't think you're safe, my little genius!"

As the door slammed shut, Logan and Carlos eyed each other and both swallowed their spit.

"Fuck!" they exclaimed in unison, thinking of what horrible ways pain would materialize itself in, later!

x-x

His heart was racing as Antonio bolted from his desk and ran down the staircase. Sylvia was sleeping on the couch, but woke as her husband entered the living room.

"What it is?" she yelled, voice climbing high "have they found the boys?"

Antonio shook his head, making his wife's shoulders slump.

"But I think, I know where they are! I need to catch the next flight to California!"

x-x

* * *

**Papi Carcia to the rescue!**

**And then it was three down, one to go! Hope you liked the chapter? Please drop me a review and let me know :) **

**Huge thanks to my awesome boyfriend, who came up with the idea for the potassium permanganate and glycerol. He is getting his masters degree as an engineer in biotechnology and is the world's coolest chem-nerd :)**

**xo Rikke**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, last chapter was pretty intense – poor Kendall and James – and this one will target the other two, so be warned: whumpage ahead – again :p**

**A shout out to LazyLazyWriter, one mean "whumper" to another, you totally rock ;) Check out her stories Big Time Deliverance and Big Time Dreamweaver, people – they're SO awesome! And of course Big Time Obsession of you haven't read that one, already... ****Lots of whump in all of them, haha ;)**

**And of course the biggest thank yous in the world to Winterschild11, LazyLazyWriter, Evix, 1234irrek, sherryw****, ****Doomedphsyx2030**** and CrumpetCapers for your awesome reviews. They make me so, so happy :D **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Carlos stretched on his bed to get a proper look at his two unconscious friends, his heart throbbing with fear. Kendall's stomach was a mess of the lava-like, sticky mass and blood from the chemical burns. Even in his passed out state he looked pained, and Carlos felt tears gather in his eyes. What if Kendall had been hurt beyond repair? This chemical shit the twins had going, scared the living daylights out of Carlos, and combined with the caning, the electric current, the spiked pipe and the cutting, Kendall hadn't had it easy!

On the bed opposite Kendall's, James was stirring slightly and a soft moan escaped him. His branded stomach was bright red, blood trickling down the sides.

"James?" Carlos asked gently.

His taller friend moaned again, and slowly opened his eyes.

"James, bro, how do you feel?"

"Like hell!" he said, his voice nothing more than a raw whisper "It stings so bad!"

"We really need to get it cleaned James" Logan said, frowning in concern.

James shuddered as a particularly stinging wave of pain rushed through his mid section, and he felt a few tears leak from his eyes.

Suddenly James jumped on the bed, rushing to sit. He shut his eyes tightly from the pain it caused him, but kept pushing himself up.

"Kendall?" he moaned in a panicky voice "when I passed out...?"

James licked his lips, as he looked at Kendall who was still unconscious.

"His stomach is badly burned" Logan explained, not willing to look at anyone "they used chemicals on him..."

James swallowed, feeling absolutely horrified and heart-breakingly guilty. Carlos bit his lip, easily reading the pained look in James' hazel orbs.

"James" he said quietly "they would have hurt him anyway!"

x-x

A sudden heart wrenching scream made the three boys flinch in surprise and fear, as Kendall started thrashing around on the bed, tears soaking his features. He kept screaming and Carlos felt his hairs stand on end.

"Logan!" he cried desperately, needing his friend to tell him things would be fine.

Logan shook his head and started pulling at the shackles.

"I have to get to him!" he exclaimed in a frustrated voice and inhaled deeply "Carlos, I have to get out of the chains, so you need to keep your end steady, okay?"

"Logan, you can't..." Carlos argued "Kendall already tried it..."

Logan sighed and sent Carlos a pleading look.

"I _have_ to get to him!"

Carlos nodded and prepared to keep his chain down, when Logan started pulling on his end.

Logan tucked his thumb inside his palm to make his fist as small as possible, gritted his teeth and started tugging. The metal cut into his skin but he stubbornly kept working his hand through the shackles. Blood was running down his wrist, providing fluid to decrease the friction, and suddenly, after several minutes of struggling, Logan managed to free the first hand.

He exhaled violently and noticed all the blood trickling down his hand. More than there should be, he thought. But there was no time to think about it now, he had to free his other hand as well.

Kendall had stopped screaming, but was panting wildly, his eyes rolling back in his head. James sobbed silently on his bed, dread, guilt and pain all running through him.

"Kendall" he cried, trying to reach his friend, "Kendall, please!"

But there was clearly no reaction to James' begging, Kendall was awake, yet not present at all.

"Aaaargh!" Logan growled and pulled hard at the chain.

He felt something in his wrist snap, and closed his eyes as the pain washed over him. A deep breath brought him back, and with one last violent tug, his hand slipped out of the chain.

For the first time in what felt like weeks, he could move freely, without the insane twins hovering over him.

He dried his bloody wrists in the duvet and hurried to his friend. On his way to Kendall, Logan's vision turned black and he had to grab on to Carlos' bed frame in order to stay on his feet.

"Logan are you ok, man?" James asked.

Logan nodded.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy" he answered and went to Kendall's bed.

x-x

On his bed Carlos was yanking at the chain. Logan's loose end traveled upwards and into the spiked pipe, and Carlos kept pulling at it, till the entire chain had run through the pipe and fallen on his bed. With his hands now more mobile, Carlos started working his maimed hand out of the shackles. The wound from his missing finger throbbed and started bleeding profusely as the chains scraped past it, ripping at the bandage.

Carlos clenched his teeth and kept tugging at the chain.

x-x

Logan quickly looked Kendall over. There was so much blood that it was difficult to see the actual damages, so Logan scanned the room for something to dry off the blood. On the table near the door he spotted some paper towels, and he quickly got them and then turned back to Kendall's side. With great care Logan wiped away the blood and the sticky mass, and exposed the grotesque smiley face on Kendall's stomach while his friend writhed under his hands. The hem of Kendall's shirt was purple from where a bit of the potassium permanganate had been smeared out, luckily not being touched by any of the glycerol when it fell down.

"I think there's a bit of water left in one of the bottles" Carlos said, eying a bottle on the floor next to Logan's bed. Logan retrieved it an poured some of it on a towel.

"Kendall..." he said "you have to stay still now, okay?"

There was no answer, but Kendall stopped moving.

Logan inhaled and slowly started cleaning the wound. A few seconds in, Kendall suddenly opened his eyes wide and swatted at Logan.

"NO!" he yelled "GET AWAY FROM ME! IT HUUUURTS!"

Logan nearly jumped from surprise, but steadied himself and tried holding Kendall down.

"I need to clean it, Kendall" he said softly.

Kendall's arm shot up, catching Logan in the nose so he stumbled back.

"Fucking hell!" he groaned and rubbed his nose.

Logan grabbed Kendall by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Kendall" he shook him a few times, "Come on man, snap out of it!"

For a second it seemed as if Kendall understood that Logan was there to help, and he blinked a couple of times. But then he slipped back into his state of panic and punched Logan hard in the nose again. The blow made Logan fall to the floor, and he got up with a curse and wiped the blood from his nose.

He breathed deeply, not feeling comfortable with what he was going to do, but he didn't know how else to try to reach Kendall.

Logan raised his arm, and James gasped on his bed.

"No, don't hit him!"

The slap was hard and Logan winced, feeling bad for inflicting more pain on his friend.

Kendall blinked a couple of times and sat up, finally seeming to understand what was going on. He placed a hand to the stinging cheek.

"Did you just smack me?" he asked weakly, and then fell back on the bed as his stomach burned.

He regretted his move as soon as his back hit the mattress, ripping at the cuts there.

"OWW!" he groaned and rolled to his side.

Logan pulled Kendall's shirt all the way over his head, and examined the cuts on his back. They were still bleeding, but otherwise looked clean.

"You're gonna be fine Kendall, I promise" Logan said and gave Kendall's shoulder a squeeze.

Kendall's eyes expressed the gratitude he couldn't speak at that moment, and Logan went to James.

His stomach also needed cleaning and Logan poured the rest of the water over his abs, using a paper towel to remove the blood.

James flinched and moaned. He lifted his gaze and met Logan's.

As their eyes locked, Logan pulled his hand away from James as if he had been burned. Logan blushed and looked at the floor. On the bed James felt equally uncomfortable.

The kiss they had been forced to share earlier, suddenly made being close or touching each other feel extremely embarrassing.

"I... I have to..." Logan stuttered, cheeks burning bright red.

"Yeah, I know" James answered, not willing to look Logan in the eyes.

x-x

A ringing of metal against concrete floor echoed through the room, as Carlos finally succeeded in freeing his left hand, and the chain fell off the bed.

He panted and looked at his hand. It was soaked with blood and the bandage covering his wound had been ripped off. Seeing his four-fingered hand made him feel sick to his stomach, and Carlos gagged a few times, leaning back on the bed to keep himself from vomiting.

x-x

A drop of blood fell on James' stomach and Logan wiped his nose again.

"Should it bleed that much, Logan?" James asked quietly, still not looking at Logan.

Logan shook his head.

"No... and neither should our lashes, my chemical burn or Kendall's and Carlos' injuries!"

Carlos felt his heart pound in his chest.

"But why...?"

"I think they gave us anti-coagulants in the water and food..."

"What does that mean?" Carlos asked desperately.

Logan sucked in his bottom lip for a moment.

"It means, that our blood is thinner than usual and that cuts and wounds don't close as quickly as they're supposed to, so we lose a lot of blood... And that means, that with all the cuts we have, we get weak!"

x-x

Just as Logan was finishing cleaning James' wound, the door to their room creaked, and James let out a startled shriek.

Arya and Nikita entered with a few packs of cigarettes and a camera in their arms. When they spotted Logan out of bed and Carlos with one free hand, their eyes grew wide with fury.

"How the hell did you get out of the chains, you little shit?!"

Logan looked up, panic evident in his brown eyes.

"GO!" Kendall yelped loudly at Logan, his eyes wild.

"RUN LOGAN!" Carlos screamed at the same time, tearing at the shackles to free his other hand.

Arya moved towards Logan, who howled and made an impressive jump across James' and then his own bed. With a single glance back over his shoulder, he slipped out the open door.

"GET HIM!" Arya screamed at Nikita, who were the closest to the door. The black-haired girl released the grip she had on Carlos, bolted through the door and looked around for the escapee.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" she cooed in a sing-sing voice, making Logan's hair stand on end.

x-x

He was hiding under a desk in the school room, hoping for an opening to sprint up the stairs to the ground floor of the building.

Logan could hear Nikita walking in the long hall outside. The sound of her steps told Logan, that she was entering one of the other rooms and with a deep breath he crawled out from his hiding place and tiptoed out into the hallway.

With a swift movement Logan slipped through the door opposite the school room. It was a cramped, dark room filled with crates and metal shelves, and Logan spotted a small window under the ceiling. A possible way out! But to get to the window he would have to move a few boxes and climb the shelves without making any noise, and Logan concluded that the door on the top of the stairs would be his best shot right now.

He peeked out from the dark room and saw Nikita enter the school room. When he couldn't hope for her to go further in, he bolted from his hideout and rushed for the stairs.

He was three steps from the door, when Nikita growled from somewhere behind him.

"Oh my, little Logan! Where will you run to now?"

Logan felt the blood freeze in his veins, and he jumped the last steps up the stairs and pulled frantically at the door. It was locked!

With his heart hammering away in his chest, Logan slowly turned around to face Nikita.

She squinted and pursed her lips slightly. She was holding the controller to the electric dog collars in her hand.

"Oh, Logan. You're such a naughty boy! Whatever can I do to teach you a lesson?!"

He licked his lips and felt sweat cover his forehead. Fuck!

The electric shock didn't surprise him, but made his knees buckle under him, nonetheless, and he stumbled down the stairs, landing right in front of Nikita on his hands and knees. Logan gasped for air, and moaned as he was yanked harshly to his feet by a tight grip on his hair.

"Let's go!" Nikita sneered and twisted his hair even harder, the teacher-attitude back on her face.

Logan thought of the degrading caning Kendall had undergone, and swallowed his spit with a shudder.

x-x

Kendall, James and Carlos all cringed and jumped when an electric current traveled through them.

"Ow, fuck!" James yelled and wrapped his arms around himself.

Arya smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"I guess that means Nikita found the controller and then caught your little buddy! Oh, I wouldn't wanna be Logan right now!" she snickered.

Kendall furrowed his brow.

"You're such a bitch!" he spat defiantly, making Arya frown.

"Jesus, how much fight can you have left in you Goldilocks?!" she asked, a bit amazed by Kendall's continued will to fight in spite of all his injuries.

"Enough..." he answered simply, clenching his jaw.

Arya turned towards Carlos, who backed up on his bed as the twin sent him an evil look.

"And you were gonna make your way out of the chains as well, huh! Bad move, Carlos! Really bad move!"

She quickly secured the chain to bed and then clamped Carlos' free hand in the shackles.

"Now" she continued with a growl "let's get you to match the other boys, shall we?!"

Carlos shook his head violently, not wanting to go through with whatever was coming.

"Leave him alone!" James bellowed from his bed, seeing the absolute dread in his smaller friend's eyes.

"Ummm... NO!" Arya mocked and pulled out a cigarette.

She lit it and placed it in the corner of her mouth. The tip lit up with an orange glow, making Carlos shudder, as he realized what the cigarette was for.

"Now, let's have some more fun!" Arya smiled, and flipped Carlos over to his stomach.

With a hard pull she yanked down his pants. Carlos was shaking, but defiantly returned to his back.

"No!" he yelled angrily, locking eyes with the hot-tempered redhead, "go fuck yourself!"

A clenched fist came flying down and caught Carlos on his already sore lip and he whimpered.

"Turn around or I'll do it for you!" Arya threatened.

Carlos glared at her.

"Go! Fuck! Yourself! Or your gross sister for that matter, you're probably into that sort of stuff!"

Red spots appeared on Arya's cheeks and down her neck. No doubt she was thoroughly pissed off!

"Suit yourself!" she growled through gritted teeth.

She grabbed Carlos by an ear and pulled him to a sitting position so quickly, that Kendall could hear a disgusting crunching noise, that made him nauseous.

"AARHAOW!" Carlos yelled, tears welling in his eyes from the extremely hard grip on him "let go!"

Arya twisted Carlos' ear so hard that blood started trickling down his cheek as the earlobe detached a bit.

Arya quickly crawled over Carlos, still clutching his ear, and jumped off the bed with a swift move, that forced Carlos to follow and fall on his stomach if he didn't want his ear to be ripped off!

"Now" Arya said sternly "let's correct this bad behavior!"

She pulled the cigarette from her mouth and looked at the tip. Arya showed Carlos the orange glow and slowly moved her hand down towards Carlos' thigh.

"How do you think it'll feel?" she asked, mockingly.

Carlos didn't answer. His ear was throbbing painfully and the fear of the coming burns made his stomach churn, making him think that if he opened his mouth, he would puke immediately.

Arya pushed Carlos' boxers up a bit, and the cigarette sank into the flesh of Carlos' bottom, right at the sit-spot, and he bit down on the pillow to prevent himself from screaming. It hurt so bad! The smell of burned flesh reached his nostrils and made Carlos feel sick. He closed his eyes and swallowed the tiny amount of spit, still in his mouth.

A few seconds of relief were abruptly taken away, as Arya jammed the cigarette down again, right next to the first burn.

James and Kendall were yelling and screaming for her to quit the torture, but knew that it was hopeless. One of the things the boys had learned quickly was, that these girls didn't stop for anything. They would see their plans through, no matter the resistance!

As the cigarette seared its way into Carlos' leg for the sixth time, he couldn't keep quiet any longer and a pained scream escaped him, alongside a flood of tears.

"Aww!" Arya exclaimed, patting Carlos on the hair "does it hurt?"

He sneered a bunch of curses down the pillow, and a hollow sob made its way out of him afterwards.

x-x

Logan's breathing was rapid and he felt light-headed.

When the hurting grip on his hair had disappeared, he had found himself bent over a desk in the school room and Nikita hovering over him. She had spent quite a while chosing her weapon, making Logan's heart sink in the process. In the end she had admitted not being able to pick just one prop, and had instead decided on three! A paddle, a ruler and the cane she had also used on Kendall.

Logan swallowed hard as the weapons of choice were laid out before him.

Nikita grabbed the ruler first and walked past Logan.

"Let's start out gently" she said, swishing the ruler through the air.

Logan looked over his shoulder just in time to see Nikita raise the wooden ruler. He quickly turned back around and closed his eyes. The smack made him jerk forward and he felt his eyes well up. He wiped away the tears, annoyed. Way too early to cry, Logan thought and gritted his teeth as he heard the ruler make its way towards him again.

x-x

"Consider this a warm-up" Nikita snickered after five hard strokes.

She placed the ruler back on the table and grabbed the paddle instead. Nikita clapped it against her own palm a few times, making Logan bite his lip in trepidation.

"Five of these as well. That should teach you to behave!" she said, sounding very much like a strict, sadistic teacher with a grudge.

A loud whack startled Logan, and he moaned in pain as Nikita pulled back the paddle. Logan opened his eyes widely and inhaled, wondering how the hell this horrid instrument could still be legal in 19 states!

The next swat hit him with a tremendous wham, and he felt several of his lashes sting.

"OW!" he cried "Please stop, I'll be good, I promise!"

Logan blushed and felt absolutely ridiculous for making a comment like that. But the thought of three more swats and then a caning afterwards, made him sick.

"Oh, am I getting across to you now?" Nikita asked, as she landed the third swat on Logan's unprotected rear.

Logan nodded frantically.

"Tell me you are sorry for being such a naughty boy, Logan!"

Logan's cheeks were bright red and he swallowed hard. At least his friends weren't here to see this farce!

"I-I'm sorry for.. for... being..."

He couldn't make himself say it! But they were just fucking words, he thought, trying to convince himself.

Nikita pursed her lips and raised her arm up high.

"Still defiant, are we?!" she slithered.

The paddle struck again, making Logan cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry for being such a naughty boy!" he screamed desperately.

Behind Logan Nikita smiled.

"Too late now, Logan. You should have said it the first time!" she giggled and slammed the paddle down on him for the last time, nearly making him collapse from the pain. That had been the hardest swat of all of them and the noise echoed throughout the basement!

Tears made their way down Logan's cheeks and he was shaking, as he heard Nikita swish the cane through the air like she had with the ruler. He remembered how painful it had seemed when Kendall had received his punishment, and he hadn't been subjected to a whip, a ruler and a paddle beforehand!

"And now, let's end this with six of the best, Mr. Mitchell, shall we?!" Nikita said in a surprisingly accurate British accent.

Logan whimpered and let out a moan.

"Please don't" he pleaded in a high pitched voice.

But she did!

Six hard, fast and very accurate strokes all hit the same spot, making Logan yelp loudly.

"OWOWOW!" he cried "STOP! OW!"

And then she finally stopped.

Logan panted wildly and mopped at his face. He flinched as Nikita grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tugged him from the room. His backside was burning and Logan felt absolutely certain, that he wouldn't be able to sit down for at least a week!

x-x

"FUCK YOU!" Kendall yelled, as Arya pulled back to look at her work. "An eye for an" had been burned onto Carlos so far and he was trembling, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks as he continued to bite at the pillow.

Arya lit the fourth cigarette and buried it in Carlos' leg. She had reached the back of his knee, and as the burning cigarette sank into Carlos yet again, his head whipped up.

"OW, FUUUCK!" he screamed and kicked his legs.

The movement made the whole thing worse, and Carlos tried to will his legs into staying still.

Just then a desperate cry reached the boys from somewhere else in the basement.

As James heard Logan scream that he was sorry for being such a naughty boy, the absolute insanity of the situation hit him once again.

When Kendall heard Logan's cry, he thought of the way Nikita had punished him in the school room, and guessed that something similar was happening to Logan. He felt his cheeks go red as the cry was followed by a loud whack, convincing Kendall he had been right.

"Sounds like Nikita's enjoying herself!" Arya giggled and continued on the last word of the dreaded motto.

x-x

Carlos was crying and heaving with hiccups, as Nikita pulled Logan to the room. He looked completely exhausted and his face was flushed a deep shade of red.

Nikita pushed Logan down on his bed, and he immediately jumped up, a howl of pain escaping him.

"Oh right" the black-haired girl taunted "I guess you would rather lie on your stomach for a while!"

Logan looked as his feet and placed himself on his bed, not willing to look at any of his friends. He felt utterly embarrassed, lying there with a sore and burning ass after being punished in a school styled room by a girl acting like a teacher! Somehow that was ten times more humiliating than being subjected to chemical burns or being cut with knives!

Arya was admiring her now finished work on Carlos, and went to get the camera on the table.

"Time to strike a pose boys..." she giggled and went to James.

He inhaled as she took a picture of the branding on his stomach, before she turned to Kendall. A mere look made him flip to his stomach, exposing the cuts on his back. Seeing what Carlos and Logan had just been through, subdued his defiance quite a bit!

Carlos was shaking with sobs and couldn't care less as Arya pulled at his boxers to make sure the top of the mantra could be seen on the picture as well.

When she rolled Logan over to get a picture of his arm, he flinched and shut his eyes tightly from the pain it caused to be forced on his back.

"Thank you for your cooperation, boys!" Arya exclaimed and bowed mockingly as she made it to the door.

Nikita eyed Logan, who was staring angrily back at her from his position on his stomach.

"You behave now!" she said, pointing at Logan, "comfort your friends if you need to! You won't get far if you try to run!" she continued, shaking the controller to the dog collars in one of her hands.

A quick shock made all four boys shake, and when the door slammed shut, an awkward silence spread through the room for a moment.

Then Logan stirred on his bed.

"I know a way out of here!"

* * *

**Wow! Long chapter – and painful...**

**Geez! Will these boys ever catch a break! Well, Papi Garcia _is_ on his way, so we'll see :)**

**I felt quite embarrassed writing some of the stuff in this chapter – but I gotta admit I like the result, tee hee ;) Even though I was being mean to the poor boys yet again... **

**As always I would love a review from you, with your thoughts :D**

**xo Rikke**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been busy reading Winterschild11's story "Those You Trust" for the last few days, and it is absolutely amazing! So people, if you haven't checked it out already, do so :) You won't regret it :D**

**But here we go with chapter 10! This story is nearing its end and I'm pretty sure there'll only be one or two more chapters to "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth" after this one... Weird feeling! **

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, you know I appreciate them SO much :) So shout outs to: Winterschild11, LazyLazyWriter, sherryw, Doomedphsyx2030 and LoganLover96 for being AWESOME!**

**And to my somewhat up-tight guest reviewer: Constructive criticism is always welcome – useless, negative comments are laughed at! If you don't like whump, don't read it! If you do actually like whump but won't admit it to yourself, I'll advice you to embrace your preferences instead of lashing out because you don't know how to deal with your own feelings!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing new here, I do not own Big Time Rush...**

**Warnings: Nothing new here either... Bad language, violence and stuff! **

**Have fun reading :D**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Mr. Garcia was bouncing his leg up and down frantically, constantly hitting the seat in front of him. The man in the seat turned around for the fourth time staring angrily at the jittery Latino.

"Excuse me sir, would you PLEASE quit doing that!"

Antonio raised an eyebrow and stared at the man in front of him.

"No!" he said "I will not. So you just shut your face and sit quietly for the rest of the flight!"

The man turned beet red, puffing up his cheeks. He pushed the service button and a young stewardess tiptoed down the plane.

"Anything I can help you with sir?" she asked politely, a fake smile on her red lips.

"Yes, this man keeps hitting my seat, can you please tell him to stop it?"

The stewardess looked at Mr. Garcia, a strained look on her face.

"It seems your bouncing is bothering this gentleman, if you could possibly..."

Mr. Garcia narrowed his eyes.

"I won't "possibly" do anything!" he hissed "I am a police officer on my way to California to rescue my kidnapped son and his friends who are being held captive by two fucking, sadistic girls! SO I WILL DAMN WELL DO AS I PLEASE WITH MY LEG, AND YOU WILL SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The stewardess backed a few steps, and sent Antonio an angry stare. It seemed that his words had sunk in though, the entire plane had fallen dead silent and the man in the seat had sat down, slumping low in the chair!

Sylvia placed her hand on Antonio's and gave it a squeeze that made his anger melt away. He ran a hand through his hair.

"We will be there soon, honey" Sylvia said, squeezing his hand again.

She had quickly packed a suitcase when Antonio had declared he knew where the boys were, and they had headed for the airport. Sylvia had called both Joanna Mitchell and Brooke Diamond, and currently they were all on the plane, all nervous wrecks and all unable to comprehend what was really going on.

Suddenly Antonio's phone vibrated and he pulled it out. He opened the email, and what he saw in the pictures made him sick to his stomach. Sylvia leaned in, and before Antonio could shield her off, she had seen the compilation of photos showing Logan with a painful looking wound on his forearm, James with brandings on his stomach, Kendall with cuts on his back and Carlos with awful cigarette burns down half the length of his leg. All the wounds portrayed the words "An eye for an eye" and Antonio felt his heart sink. Thinking back on Alrigo Accardo's methods, he knew, that when a victim had been imprinted with these dreaded words it would only be a matter of hours before the actual killing would take place! In her seat next to Antonio, Sylvia fainted with a small squeal.

x-x

Carlos was panting excessively on his bed, the burns on his leg stinging so bad, that he might just as well have been set on fire!

"Papi!" he cried desperately, feeling tears roll down his cheek. He would give the world to be at home, safe! Instead he buried his head in the pillow and felt a chain of sobs make his entire body shake.

"I know a way out of here!" Logan repeated.

"Logan... where?" Kendall sighed, sounding extremely exhausted.

James suddenly flailed his limbs wildly, making Kendall's arms fly uncomfortably upwards.

"We'll never get out of here, Logan, so just SHUT THE FUCK UP about that! Three of us are still chained up, we have these fucking electrical collars on and we're all badly hurt!" James yelled and started kicking the bed frame repeatedly. He looked at Logan and then continued his scolding.

"You're supposed to be the smart one, but to me, you seem freaking retarded right now! Just accept the fact that we're not getting out of here until they let us! Fucking hell!"

Logan knew James was just crumbling to the extreme pressure from their entire situation, but his words hurt him nonetheless.

On his bed Kendall moved to a sitting position, anger glistening in the green eyes. He yanked hard at the chain making James shift his attention to him and Kendall eyeballed his friend.

"James you better lose that stupid attitude and stop yelling at Logan right now, or I swear I'll smack you so hard, my hand print will show on your face for a month! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GIVE UP! WE STICK TOGETHER! FUCK JAMES, SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU MADE ME REMEMBER: FOREVER TRUST IN WHO WE ARE AND NOTHING ELSE MATTERS!"

James blinked a few times, feeling his cheeks blush. A rush of emotions washed through him and he just didn't know what to do anymore. A part of him knew Kendall was right and felt ashamed for yelling at Logan, another part just wanted to lay down and die! The thought of a cold, silent blackness seemed frighteningly tempting! Eternal peace and quiet!

"We are not getting out!" James exclaimed in a hollow voice after a few moments.

Kendall growled desperately. He wanted so hard for James to understand that they could not give up!

"Aarh, Logan do something!" he cried, motioning for Logan to get off the bed.

Logan carefully slid off his bed.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, pretty certain of what Kendall would suggest. After all, he had just said it.

"Look, it worked when you smacked me, right? Just try, Logan!"

Carlos lifted his head from the pillow and sent Logan a pleading look.

"No, we shouldn't hurt each other! Please Logan, don't!"

Logan cleared his throat and went to James, who seemed to look right through his smaller friend.

"I don't know about this Kendall!"

"Just DO it!" Kendall ordered firmly.

Carlos closed his eyes and hugged the pillow. He didn't want to see or hear Logan hitting James.

Logan squinted a bit and raised his arm. He let it fly through the air, and it collided with James' cheek with a loud smack. His head snapped to the side, but as James moved his head back to the previous position, he just sent Logan a blank stare, not paying any attention to the bright red hand print that grew on his face.

Logan eyed Kendall, feeling panic rise in his chest.

"He's totally apathetic!"

Seeing Kendall's asking look, he opened his mouth again.

"He doesn't care at all! I think he's retreated deep within himself as a coping mechanism!"

"For fuck's sake!" Kendall yelled "not now, James!"

"Leave him alone, Kendall" Carlos whispered "just let him be!"

Logan sensed that Carlos was nearing a breaking point too and went to him. Logan squatted down, tears leaking from his eyes from the pain it cost him.

"Look, Carlos. I DID see a way out of here, okay. We can get out, and we'll support each other, but it'll be a hell of a lot easier if James isn't unresponsive. We need him! And we need you!"

Carlos looked at Logan through tear-stained eyes. He nodded and winced as he moved his leg.

"How can we get out?"

"First, you see if you can free yourself from the chain again, and I'll go see if I can free James."

Carlos nodded again, and started working his hand through the shackles.

x-x

Kendall was already jostling with his chains, pulling hard to free his hand. He sent Logan a quick glance.

"So, where'd you see this way out Logan?"

"There's a small room just across the school room. It was filled with boxes and shelves, and there's a window under the ceiling. We just gotta get in there and get the window opened, and then we can crawl out!"

"Okay" Kendall responded, thinking that the hardest part would be getting out of the current room in the first place!

As if Logan had read his mind, he licked his lips and looked at Kendall again.

"If we all manage to free ourselves from the chains, we can jump the girls when they enter the next time and get out of here!"

x-x

Logan was sweating profusely and pulling hard at James' chain when the door suddenly swung open, revealing Nikita with a few water bottles in her hands.

As she saw what Logan was doing, she placed them on the small table.

"Now Logan, don't you ever learn? Do you need one last trip to the school room as a dying wish, you naughty boy?" she purred viciously, twirling a lock of black hair.

She walked up to him, easily sensing his discomfort and fear. When she was an arm's length away she grabbed him by an ear and pulled him towards her.

"Fuck you!" Logan growled through gritted teeth.

Nikita just smiled and twisted his ear painfully.

"Leave him alone!" both Kendall and Carlos yelled.

"Oh now, now boys! Soon your defiance will end for good!" Nikita cooed and gave Logan a hard kiss on the lips, making him pull away his head.

She smacked him violently on the rear so he cringed, and Logan shut his eyes tightly.

"Right, I forgot! You'll rather kiss your friend there..."

Nikita motioned towards James who seemed oblivious to the scene playing out in front of him.

"Go to hell, you butt ugly bitch!" Logan growled.

His comment earned him another hard smack to the bottom, and Nikita turned around.

"I suggest you boys all get a final drink... The next time I see you, will be the last!"

She left the room, Logan, Kendall and Carlos all staring at her with terror etched on their faces. This was it!

x-x

As soon as the door closed, Logan started tearing at James' chain again.

"Come on, come on, come on!" he chanted, wiping at his forehead to remove the sweat that soaked his face.

"Go get a sip of water Logan" Kendall suggested as he was pulling at his own chain.

Blood ran down his left wrist from the scrapes and, just as it had when Logan did the same thing, provided a lubricant. As Logan ran to get some water, Kendall's first hand slipped out. He exhaled and wiggled his fingers. One more!

x-x

Carlos had also succeeded in freeing his first hand and was desperately pulling at the chain to free the other hand as well. The thought of death only being minutes or hours away scared him more than he cared to admit, and right now he would willingly chew off his own arm, if it granted him his life!

As Logan pretty much emptied the water bottle, he could see that Carlos was also sweating and Logan went to his bed.

"Carlos you gotta drink, you're completely covered in sweat, bro!"

Carlos quit his fight with the chain for a while and looked up into the pleading eyes of his friend.

"They'll kill us!" he cried in a panicky voice "I have to get out of the chain!"

"I know, but Carlos you need to drink so you don't dehydrate when we run, okay!"

The Latino nodded and grabbed the bottle Logan was handing him. He tore the cap off and downed half of it in one gulp.

He threw the bottle to the floor and continued his struggle to get free, as Logan went back to James. With a loud, painful scream Carlos tore the chain off his wrist, partly flaying himself! The side of his hand burned and stung where the skin had been torn off, but he was free and felt his body get ready to flee.

"Help me get free, Carlos" Kendall cried, still struggling to free himself from the shackles.

Carlos quickly went to Kendall and started tugging at the chain, while Kendall pulled his hand with all his might.

James was still in a different place, not at all responding to Logan's words or his work with the chains.

"James" Logan tried for god knows which time "James, we need you here! Help pulling the chains off!"

x-x

Suddenly the door slammed open, making both Kendall, Carlos and Logan cry out in shock. Arya snickered at their outbursts, and jumped over the first bed to reach Kendall and Carlos. Kendall was still having trouble freeing the last hand, but Carlos took a step backwards as Arya closed in on him. She reached out, pushing Carlos hard in the chest so he fell to ground, and he scurried to the corner, pressing himself against the wall for some kind of protection.

Arya pulled something out of her pocket and bent over Carlos, who was shaking from fear.

"Now is the time you die, little boy!" she hissed and raised her arm up high.

"Please! NO!" Carlos shrieked and looked completely lost.

The sharpened fork came flying down and penetrated Carlos' soft skin on the side of his throat. He screamed from pain and panic and clasped a hand over the wound to keep the bleeding to a minimum.

"NO!" Kendall screamed as he saw his friend being stabbed.

This could not be happening. They were gonna get away! Kendall tore at the chain and suddenly his hand slipped out of the bloodstained shackles. He panted wildly, and desperately threw himself on top of Arya. He got in a few punches before Arya banged her head backwards, hitting Kendall hard in the nose and making him pass out instantly.

x-x

On the other side of the room Logan was being pinned against the wall by Nikita, who was nearly suffocating him with a hard grip around his windpipe. Logan's eyes were bulging and he felt light-headed.

"James" he croaked, looking at his friend through the tears that glazed his eyes "please help me!"

When Nikita brought out her sharpened fork and got ready to stab Logan, James suddenly jumped on the bed, an animalistic growl escaping him. He threw the chain around Nikita's neck and pulled her backwards, making her airborne for a few seconds.

Nikita grabbed the chain with both hands to remove the pressure on her throat and coughed violently while she tried breaking free.

"NOBODY IS GONNA KILL MY FRIENDS!" James roared and kicked Nikita in the back.

Logan had slid down the wall, panting from the exhaustion, and was watching James. What he saw scared him. James' eyes were almost completely black and he radiated pure and terrifying rage!

Then just as Nikita was starting to go red and still, Arya came flying out of nowhere and knocked James off the bed. He landed on his back, all the air leaving his lungs.

"Hurt my sister and I'll give you the most painful death you can imagine!" she growled and spat James in the face.

Nikita sucked in a few gulps of air and slowly turned to Logan, raising her fork high again.

x-x

"Hello" a muffled voice suddenly cried out "anybody here? I'm injured and need help!"

Nikita and Arya stopped moving and eyed each other warily. Someone was clearly walking in the house upstairs. Nobody moved for a few seconds. Then all hell broke loose!

Arya, Nikita and Logan all bolted for the door, Nikita clawing at Logan and throwing him backwards to the floor.

"HEEELP!" Logan screamed, hoping the person would hear him.

"We'll finish this in a minute!" Arya growled, sounding completely insane, as the girls ran out the door.

Logan could hear the girls jumping the stairs and slamming the door behind them when they entered the ground floor. Logan quickly turned around, his heart going a thousand miles a minute.

Kendall and James were both getting off the floor and hurrying to Carlos who was crying, blood seeping through his fingers.

"Get him!" Logan yelled "hurry before they get back!"

Kendall hoisted Carlos off the floor and flung him over his shoulder. A gasp of pain left both boys, but they clenched their jaws, ignoring the pain. Now was not the time!

James had reeled in the chain and was carrying it in his arms, not having the time to free himself at the moment.

As Logan pushed open the door to the hallway, James and Kendall followed, Carlos panting on Kendall's shoulder.

"In here!" Logan groaned and entered the small room.

He pushed a few boxes over, grabbed a hammer from one of them and jumped the shelves. In a few moves he was at the window and immediately smashed the glass. He pushed himself through the small hole and turned around.

"Get Carlos up here, I'll pull him out!"

Together James and Kendall succeeded in pushing their smallest friend to the window. He wiggled a bit trying to help and Logan pulled him all the way out in one swift movement. James followed with the chain in tow and at last it was Kendall's turn. His nose was bleeding and the bridge already swelling, but he was still able to focus his eyes, and together the boys rushed into the woods. A few seconds later they could hear a deafening gunshot. Whoever had needed help, was now relieved of his injuries. Permanently!

x-x

"Fuck!" Logan panted "they shot him!"

"Just run!" Kendall growled and moved his hands to get a better hold of Carlos, who had almost passed out.

"We got out!" James shrieked, every possible emotion washing through him "we actually got away!"

The boys ran as fast as their conditions allowed, but the lack of food and water and the extensive bleeding had taken its toll!

After a few minutes Logan's heart stopped as he heard a loud voice scream from somewhere far behind him.

"WE WILL FIND YOU, YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS PIECES OF SHIT!"

The girls had discovered they were missing!

* * *

**Dun dun duuun! Run boys!**

**Rather intense, or is it just me ;)**

**xo Rikke**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: No long comments today, just wanna thank you guys for reviewing my story :)**

**So: LazyLazyWriter, Doomedphsyx2030, Winterschild11, LoganLover96, sherryw, CrumpetCapers and AkireAlev thank you all so much for your reviews, you totally made my day :D**

**The usual warnings and the usual disclaimer. Still don't own Big Time Rush, and don't own the line I used from Futurama...**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

As soon as the door was opened, Antonio bolted from the plane, the rest of the parents following close behind. Antonio was on the phone with his partner from Minnesota and as he ended the call, had just been confirmed in his suspicions about the whereabouts of the Accardo-twins.

A few police cars were there to pick them up, and as Antonio left with two colleagues from the L.A.P. D to race to the forest cabin, the other cars went to the Palm Woods, where Mrs. Knight was expecting the rest of the parents.

"We have two more vehicles and two ambulances joining us to the woods" the driving officer informed Antonio.

He nodded and hoped they would get there in time! Soon the sun would be setting and they would have the cover of darkness on their side. Antonio had studied satellite images of the house in the woods and had discovered a small clearing a few hundred yards away. It would be the perfect spot to park the cars and then approach the cabin on foot. Hopefully the girls wouldn't hear them coming, and they would be able to break the boys free.

"How did you discover the cabin and its relation to the girls?" the officer asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

Antonio cleared his throat and quickly glanced at the gps.

"Well, I almost missed it, actually. I was looking over every single aspect of the Accardo case and found a file about Accardo's family. Turned out his late cousin owned a cabin in California, and clearly that would be an obvious place to bring the boys. My partner just confirmed my thoughts. The email I received on the plane was sent from the woods north of L.A, so there's no doubt the girls are there!"

x-x

Nikita slammed the door to the basement, giving it a quick tug to make sure it was locked. She nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hellooo?" the unknown voice moaned again, sounding strained.

Arya pursed her lips and slowly went to greet whoever was at the house, as Nikita went to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Arya snorted rudely, as she spotted the limping man in the hallway.

"I need help..." he groaned, pointing to his leg.

It was bleeding profusely and the man obviously had trouble putting any weight on it. He reached out to Arya, willing her to support him, but she cringed away.

"Don't touch me you freak, you're probably infected!"

The man's eyes flickered. Pain and sorrow evident in his desperate gaze. Arya just eyed him for a few moments, a furious aura from being disturbed by this nobody almost visibly engulfing her.

"Please..." the man tried again and limped two steps further in.

Nikita appeared in the hallway, eying the man warily.

"Don't touch my sister!" she sneered threateningly.

"I just need help. Please call an ambulance!" the man sounded scared and once again lifted his hands to get Arya to support him.

When she didn't reach out, the man stumbled over his own feet and fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"What the hell are we gonna do with this idiot?" Arya asked, throwing her hands up in the air and then letting them fall heavily down her sides.

Nikita bit her lip, sending the moaning man a quick glance. He was crawling across the floor and grabbed onto her foot.

"Please, help me!" he whispered in a pained voice.

Nikita kicked off his touch and sighed.

"I'll take care of him!" she snarled as she twirled around and went back into the kitchen.

A few moments later she returned, a Magnum .44 in her right hand. The man's eyes grew wide with horror as he spotted the gun.

"No, no, please!"

"Well, you look like you're in pain! I'm gonna remove your agony. For good!"

Arya looked at her sister, surprise appearing on her features. The gun was not something they had agreed upon!

Nikita raised the Magnum and aimed it straight at the man's head. He was shaking and pleading desperately for his life.

"Bye bye!" Nikita hissed and pulled the trigger.

A deafening shot echoed through the house, and Nikita shook her head. The gunshot had created a greater recoil than she had expected and her arms were buzzing.

Arya looked at the dead man with disgust etched on her features. Nikita had hit him right in the head, creating a big mess of blood, skull-pieces and chunks of brain all over the hallway!

"Fuck, Nikita. You SHOT him!"

Nikita shrugged.

"Mnah, he would have died anyway! That leg was fucking disgusting!"

"Well we better move him!" Arya said and grabbed the body.

She started dragging the dead man out through the door by his arms, the remains of his head bumping down the steps. When the body had been dumped in a boneless heap next to the stairs, Arya re-entered the house, feeling somewhat nauseous.

Nikita was already at the basement, and as Arya went down the first step she heard her sister swearing furiously.

"The fucking maggots are gone!" Nikita shrieked as she spotted her twin.

Arya felt her heart race.

"What?" she growled "how the hell did they get away!"

"Through the window in the old pantry!"

The girls eyed each other a few seconds before they turned around and nearly flew up the stairs. Nikita bolted through the front door and looked around. The boys were nowhere in sight and Nikita narrowed her eyes.

"WE WILL FIND YOU, YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS PIECES OF SHIT!" she screamed furiously and ran to the edge of the woods, scouting for the boys.

Arya ran after her and grabbed Nikita's shoulder.

"I'll get the controller for the collars. You bring the gun! We WILL find them, and when we do they're dead!"

x-x

Carlos' head was bouncing up and down as Kendall ran through the woods. James was starting to feel the strain from carrying the heavy chain along and Logan was experiencing a weird feeling spreading through his entire body.

The sky high above the trees was turning dark blue and Kendall silently begged for the shielding darkness to come fast!

"The road is right on our left side" James panted as he spotted the dirt road somewhere next to him.

"We should keep following it, so we don't get lost in the wilderness" Kendall answered and glanced at Logan, hoping for some form of an approving look or comment. Instead he spotted his smaller friend looking confused and pained.

Kendall stopped in his tracks, making Carlos groan from relief.

"Uuurh" Carlos moaned quietly "Kendall it hurts!"

"I know buddy... hang in there, we got away, so you better damn well be okay!"

"I feel weird!" he added

James watched both Carlos and Logan warily.

"How do you feel weird?"

"Everything is spinning... and... and you're all like huge and it sounds like you're talking through water!"

"Must be the blood-loss!" Kendall muttered and put Carlos down on the ground. His throat and shirt were both covered with dark red blood.

On the other side Logan placed a hand on James' shoulder as to not fall over.

"I don't think that's it..." he slurred, trying to focus his eyes, "I think they put something in the water!"

"Yeah, we know" James said "anti-coagulants..."

"No...something... else!"

Logan squinted and looked around, his eyes unable to truly work the way they were supposed to. What he spotted between the trees made his heart flutter desperately in his chest, and he nearly wet his pants from horror.

"Oh my God" he squeaked, pointing at the trees a few yards away, "we have to get outta here! It's a witch!"

James whipped around, trying to spot whatever Logan was seeing.

"WHAT!" he whisper-yelled, feeling shivers running down his spine "YOU MEAN THE GIRLS?"

"No" Logan answered in a low, panicky voice "can't you see her? She's right there! Huge mane of hair, long nails, raven on her shoulder! She's looking right at us!"

Kendall frowned, starting to feel extremely uneasy. What the HELL was going on!

"Logan" he said, trying to sound as calm as possible, "there's no-one here!"

He placed a hand reassuringly on Logan's shoulder. The caring gesture made Logan freak out completely. He violently slapped Kendall's hand away, sending him an insane look and clapping himself down the arms!

"Don't touch me, your hand was ripping out my veins! You'll KILL me!"

"What? Logan..."

"Oh God, look!" Logan groaned on the verge of tears and extended his arms for his friends to see, "now worms are protruding my wounds! Why did you touch me Kendall!"

James and Kendall looked at each other. They were both scared, Logan usually being the sensible, clever one. They had never, ever experienced him being anything like this! Not even his worst head-injury from a hockey-mishap a few years ago came anywhere near this in weirdness!

On the ground Carlos was also somewhat besides himself.

"Look at the sky, bro!" he chimed, a big, goofy smile on his face "it's so blue! And there are like little twinkly spots on it!"

"Stars?" James asked incredulously.

"Oh, yeah... right!" Carlos slurred, holding his hands in front of himself, "dude... my hands are huuuge! And they can touch anything, but themselves... Oh wait!"

After holding hands with himself, Carlos grabbed onto Kendall's leg, hugging it lovingly.

"You have really nice legs, Kendall" he purred and rubbed his cheek against the fabric of Kendall's pants.

Kendall shook his head, not believing what was happening.

"They're high! They're fucking high!" he squealed, the pitch of his voice shrilly.

James' eyes widened.

"What the hell are we gonna do! Carlos is gonna dryhump your leg and Logan is seeing monsters!"

Kendall shook his head again, ripped a piece of fabric from his shirt and bandaged Carlos' bloody throat. The Latino was eying Kendall passionately, and then licked his lips.

"Wow, dude, your hands can also touch everything!"

"COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Arya's voice suddenly boomed through the darkening forest.

"Fuck!" Kendall shrieked quietly, instantly clasping a hand over Carlos' mouth to stop him from answering the cry.

James grabbed on to Logan, his grip around his arm tight. He pressed a finger against his lips to make sure Logan stayed silent, and felt his entire body quiver from cold fear. If the girls found them now, they were dead!

Logan didn't say a word, but punched James square in the jaw, making him stumble backwards, cupping his chin.

Kendall was struggling to keep his hand on Carlos' mouth, seeing as the smaller boy was biting at Kendall's fingers, a loud giggle threatening to burst out of him.

"James, help me!" Kendall hissed and looked at his friend.

James had a look of complete and utter terror etched upon his face.

"Logan ran away!" he muttered.

"What?!" Kendall shrieked, feeling his pulse race.

"He hit me and ran!"

Kendall bolted from the ground, hoisting Carlos to his shoulder once again.

"Which way did he go?"

James pointed, and the boys started running. They could only hope, they would get to their friend before the girls did!

x-x

Logan was running as fast as he could, absolutely certain someone was following him! He could clearly see a small figure rushing past the trees to his left, and heard his heart beating! Logan jumped a fallen tree trunk and stumbled on a root. His hands sank into the wet, mossy ground and he almost vomited from the feeling.

"Witches piss!" he stated with a shriek, feeling disgust overwhelm him, "I must be close to her lair!"

His heart was pounding so hard that Logan was sure it would explode, and the world around him was spinning, a kaleidoscopic view forced upon him because of the lsd he had ingested with the water. His head whipped around frantically, as his eyes searched for the dreaded witch. He didn't see her, but someone else was looming behind a tree.

"No! Stop following me!" Logan hissed fearfully, watching the small creature in front of him through slitted eyes. The creature moved closer with cat-like agility and shook its ugly head, making the long, dirty hair dance around its face.

Logan fell on his rear, as he tried to back away, and as he looked up a small scream escaped him.

Right in front of him, round, flourescent ice-blue eyes were staring evilly at him, and the creature extended its thin, blue arm, clasping Logan's wrist so hard he thought it would snap.

"No!" Logan cried, swatting at the blue goblin-like creature.

The goblin opened its mouth, a thick, midnight blue fluid gushing out. When all the liquid had dripped to the ground, the creature let out a high, piercing noise, making Logan's hairs stand on end and another scream escape his mouth!

x-x

James felt another shiver travel down his spine as he heard Logan scream from somewhere in the woods. The sound had been so full of fear, and James felt his stomach churn as his thoughts circled on his smaller friend, who was now alone in the woods and experiencing a bad trip, clearly involving him seeing things that weren't there! But had his scream been caused by a scary hallucination or by Arya and Nikita!

James looked to the side and saw Kendall panting from pain and exhaustion, Carlos dangling from his shoulder.

"It's like a rollercoaster!" the Latino declared happily "weeee!"

"Carlos, shut up!" Kendall sneered through gritted teeth.

He hadn't planned for their escape to be complicated by a stoned, annoying Carlos or a completely freaked out Logan! Frankly he had planned for Logan to navigate via the stars or something and lead them to safety!

"See all the different colors!" Carlos slurred and pointed at nothing in particular, "aren't they pretty?"

Kendall felt inclined to stop and try to slap some sense into his friend, but James inhaled deeply and spoke to Carlos as they ran in the direction of the scream.

"Yeah, very pretty! Carlos have you noticed how silence is like the most beautiful sound in the world? It like holds the answers to all of your questions and stuff!"

Carlos lifted his head from Kendall, shifting the weight around so Kendall almost fell down.

"Carlos, what the hell are you d..." Kendall started, but he was cut off by a slap on the back from Carlos.

"Hush, man, I'm listening to the silence!"

Kendall was deeply annoyed with Carlos, but grateful that James had discovered the perfect way to make him shut his mouth. They continued in silence, the only noises those of their panting breaths and small branches crunching underneath their feet.

x-x

Arya's head whipped up as she heard someone scream. Her eyes were mere slits and she could hear her own ragged breathing.

"When I get my hands on those bastards, they'll wish they were already dead!" she growled.

Her sister hissed approvingly, trying to make out the exact direction the scream had come from.

"This way!" she said after a while, and the girls broke into a run.

Arya regularly pressed the controller to the dog collars, just to be sure the boys would receive an unpleasant jolt, should they be within range! Her blood was almost boiling with rage at the fact that the boys had succeeded in getting away! They would be punished severely, when they were caught!

"Shh!" Nikita held out a hand to stop her sister from moving "I think, I can hear them!"

Both girls stood silently, frozen in the woods and listened for any sound. A branch broke somewhere to their right and Nikita raised an eyebrow. She nodded her head in the direction of the noise, and the girls quietly started moving again.

x-x

Logan let out a yelp as his blue attacker slammed its hands around his throat, trying to suffocate him. Logan felt the cold, clammy fingers grasp him around the windpipe and he thrashed around on the ground, desperate to throw off the horrific creature that was almost succeeding in killing him.

Logan opened his eyes wide, disoriented by the confusing kaleidoscope, and spotted a mop of dark hair above the tree trunk. His heart almost stopped!

The witch had found him at last! Or that scary, black-haired girl who was also chasing him! Either way he knew it was someone who was there to hurt him, and he felt tears stream from his eyes.

"I don't wanna die!" he cried and felt his body shake violently, "please don't kill me!"

With a swift movement a lean body jump over the tree trunk and landed right on top of Logan's chest. The person hissed as Logan's hand shot up, scratching red marks all over the dark-haired's face.

Logan blinked his eyes frantically, trying to focus on whoever was on him, but all he could see was the dark, sweaty hair. Then the darkness claimed him as the person sitting on him, smashed something cold and hard forcefully against his head, instantly making him lose consciousness!

* * *

**Dun dun duuun! Ooh, a cliffhanger ;) **

**How did you like this one?**

**So, just wondered: If you have to choose one of the guys (or a mix of them) and one of the girls from the show as the ones most similar to you, who is it and why? **

**I'll go first, obviously: **

**Girl: Lucy – she listens to rock and she speaks her mind :) **

**Guy: Ooh, that's hard! A nice mix between Carlos and Kendall I guess, and a bit of Logan – I'm somewhat goofy, make people laugh, always get in trouble, come up with the plans, I wear Vans and I tend to get slapped quite a lot (either by trees or weird ladies) :p**

**Hope you wanna play this little game :D**

**xo Rikke**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Glad you people enjoyed the last chapter with the lsd and all :) I gotta admit I find stoned Carlos and tripping Logan quite fun to write, haha :p **

**As always shout outs go to the awesome people who review my story: Winterschild11, Doomedphsyx2030, AkireAlev, LoganLover96, LazyLazyWriter, sherryw and CrumpetCapers, thank you all so much :D**

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine, Big Time Rush is not!**

**Well, onwards with the story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Mrs. Knight had made a pot of coffee and was now slumped on the couch next to Sylvia. Katie was sitting on her other side, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. Katie's eyes were red and puffy, and her stomach was whirling from the storm going on inside of her. It had only been a few days, but it felt like a life time since she had last seen her brothers.

"When will we hear something?!" Joanna whispered, tears glistening in her eyes.

Sylvia shook her head.

"It'll be a while" she said sadly "when they find the boys they'll need to be taken to a hospital. Antonio will call as soon as the boys are safe, and then we'll go meet them..."

"I want my baby back!" Brooke said and felt fear pulling at her heart "and I want justice! Those girls are going down. I'll make their lives a living hell!"

Jennifer sighed. She too wanted to hurt, maim, yes even kill the girls for what they were doing to their beautiful boys, but deep down in her heart she knew that it wouldn't be right.

"Brooke" Joanna said gently "an eye for an eye, makes the world go blind! That's one thing we've always tried to teach Logan... "

Brooke shook her head, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"That's not fair!" she said, her voice shaking from sadness, anger and frustration.

Brooke wiped away the tears and composed herself. Soon the boys would be safe and the girls would be sorry! That was all she wanted. And Brooke Diamond ALWAYS got what she wanted!

x-x

Kendall and James stopped dead in their tracks when they heard another small scream. It sounded very close by, and they proceeded through the woods quietly.

James peeked over a fallen tree trunk, and spotted Logan thrashing around, clearly trying to throw off a vicious figment of his imagination. He was gasping for air as if he was being strangled and James turned to face Kendall.

"Who's disturbing the silence, man!" Carlos exclaimed from Kendall's back, "I can't hear it! And I was just starting to understand... everything!"

Kendall shook his head, looking forward to when the high would wear off!

"Logan's right down here!" James whispered "he's fighting something... what should we do? If I touch him he'll just run away again!"

"Jump him... maybe knock him out if he won't let you near him..." Kendall answered, not entirely sure if having to carry around another dead weight would be too smart.

James nodded and took a step closer to the tree. He saw Logan looking up at him, eyes disoriented and a desperate look on his face.

James swallowed his spit, held on tightly to the chain and then jumped over the tree trunk. He landed with a thud, right on Logan's chest and James had to steady himself from not falling off his friend who was writhing beneath him.

"Logan!" James hissed "it's me... relax!"

Logan didn't seem to hear a word James was saying. He looked absolutely terrified and started clawing at James' face while he panted desperately.

James felt his cheek sting as Logan managed to scratch him, and he quickly balled up the chain and gave Logan a whack to the head. His smaller friend immediately collapsed on the ground and James exhaled. Their forced kiss from earlier suddenly flashed for his inner eye, and James quickly got off Logan, feeling awkward by the touch. He shuddered, thinking of all they had been through in such a short period of time and swallowed his spit. They were far from safe yet, so James quickly gathered his thoughts, now was not the time to ponder or reflect on their misery!

"Kendall" he called "I have to get this chain of, now!"

Kendall clumsily climbed the tree trunk, and joined James next to Logan. He put down Carlos and waved a finger in his face.

"Stay still and shut up!"

"Wooow, your finger's like... huuge!"

James rolled his eyes at Carlos, who was now turning his attention back on the stars, then he looked at Kendall. He was panting, clearly in a lot of pain from his extensive injuries, and carrying around Carlos definitely wasn't helping!

"Okay" Kendall said quietly "I'll pull at the shackles and you try and work your hands out..."

James nodded and gritted his teeth. Judging from the scrapes on Kendall's wrists this would hurt like hell.

x-x

James' first hand slipped through the shackles after just a few minutes and he almost sobbed from relief. Kendall fell back on his rear as James' hand was freed, and he whimpered as the marks from the caning came in rough contact with the ground. Despite being mere bruises and nothing compared to the rest of his injuries, tears rose to his eyes from the impact. That stupid, humiliating stick had really hurt!

"Okay, next one" James said, inhaling as he started writhing his hand free of the hated chains.

Sweat drenched both James and Kendall, as they had been working for approximately ten minutes on freeing the second hand. The forest was now almost pitch black, and they had a hard time seeing their two drugged friend, who were lying just next to them.

James was swearing quietly to himself, feeling tears slowly spilling on his cheeks. His wrist was throbbing and though he couldn't see it, he felt the blood seeping from the scrapings.

Suddenly Kendall's head whipped up and he grabbed onto James with a firm grip. He had definitely heard something close by! Kendall tried looking into the black surrounding forest, but could only make out the tall trees.

Then James heard it as well. He felt his heart jump to his throat and the blood almost froze in his veins. The twins! It was rustling somewhere to their right, and James scurried next to Kendall pressing himself against the tree trunk. He felt certain than in just a few moments his entire life would flash for his eyes, before a silent blackness would overtake him!

Then a small figure with white markings on its face became visible to both boys, and Kendall let out a sigh of relief.

"It's just a badger..." he whispered.

"Fuck!" James exclaimed, his pulse going a thousand miles a minute, "I thought..."

"Yeah, I know..." Kendall answered, knowing exactly what James had been about to say.

He picked up a branch and threw it in the direction of the badger, that flinched and then turned around. A few seconds later the small animal had disappeared into the woods.

Kendall and James immediately started pulling at the shackles again, and soon their efforts paid off! The heavy chain fell to the ground, and James rubbed his wrists.

"Okay, we better get moving" Kendall whispered, feeling his heart sink slightly from the thought of having to throw one of his friends across his cuts again.

They quickly got to their feet, and James grabbed Carlos by the arm. His smaller friend seemingly threw open his eyes and stared right at James, who could make out a huge smile on the Latino's face.

"Hey James" he drawled, "I looove you, dude"

James hoisted Carlos over his shoulder and gave him a pat on the back.

"Love you too buddy, but please shut up!"

"There's not enough love in this world, man..." Carlos continued, sounding exactly like someone time traveling from Woodstock, 1969.

"Right, but please be quiet Carlos!" James hissed, just wishing for his friend to shut the hell up.

"Carlos... CAAAR-los...Car-LOOOS..." the stoned boy hooted loudly.

Kendall felt his veins run cold. If they didn't get Carlos to quiet down, the girls would find them for sure!

x-x

Arya turned her head, as she clearly heard the Latino howl from somewhere in the woods.

"Sounds like at least one of them is taking an lsd-trip!" she stated, unable to see her sister nod in the dark next to her.

"Come on, this way!" Nikita growled, grabbing Arya by the wrist.

The girls ran through the forest, getting closer and closer to the hooting noises. They girls slowed down to muffle their sounds. They were without a doubt very close to the boys, now able to hear branches snapping under their feet as they rampaged through the woods for safety.

"The collars!" Nikita sneered, and Arya pressed the controller with an evil grin plastered on her face.

x-x

Both Kendall and James fell to their knees as the electric current traveled through them, fear spreading in their chests. If the collars could be activated, the girls were definitely close! On James' shoulder Carlos let out a startled shriek, not at all grasping what was happening to him.

When the running boys hit the ground both Logan and Carlos were thrown off. Carlos hooted as he landed, again screaming about a rollercoaster ride, and Logan stirred slightly when he collided with the wet and cold ground.

"Shit!" Kendall moaned almost inaudibly "we have to get up!"

James was panting wildly, adrenaline pumping through his veins, the fight or flight system kicking in. His head whipped around, searching for the girls, and then he spotted them! James could see the small, red dot from the controller for the collars, and guessed the girls to be standing approximately 30 feet away.

"Oh, boooyys!" Nikita slithered, sounding absolutely insane.

James heard Kendall gasp, and he pressed himself as deep into the mossy ground as possible to hide from the twins. His ears were listening intensely for any sound, and he hoped that Carlos would stay quiet for at least a few more moments.

x-x

The girls clearly couldn't see the boys and were walking around the area, scanning the ground. When they both had their backs turned, Kendall bolted from the ground, throwing Logan across his shoulder in one swift movement.

When James heard Kendall move, he too jumped up and grabbed onto Carlos. Clearly the stoned boy refused to remain silent during his abrupt hoisting off of the ground, and he let out an indignant howl.

"I was watching the skies, man, come on!"

James inwardly swore and couldn't help but give Carlos an unpleasant yank, that made him moan in pain.

x-x

Behind them the twins whipped around when they heard Carlos' cry and a few seconds later a gunshot whistled past the boys, making Kendall and James flinch and Logan wake up.

"AAARGH!" he screamed, when his tripping mind once again took over his consciousness.

He started flailing his arms and legs, certain that Kendall was the witch, finally having caught up with him and now carrying him off to her lair to turn him into a foul potion including a large array of his body parts, eye of newt and other unpleasant ingredients!

The bullet from the gun lodged itself into a tree and made a huge cloud of splinters explode next to James. One of the splinters hit him on the shoulder, working its way into his flesh, and he shuddered from the sharp, intruding pain.

"They're killing the trees!" Carlos shouted angrily, "you can't kill the trees, man!"

"Shut the fuck up, Carlos!" James hissed.

James and Kendall bolted through the woods, the twins in fast pursuit.

"YOU'LL REGRET EVER RUNNING AWAY!" Nikita screamed from somewhere behind the boys, and another gunshot blasted through the quiet forest making the boys cringe again.

Kendall felt the bullet whistling past him and his heart hammered violently in his chest. Fuck! If the girls caught up with them now, they would be royally screwed! Logan was thrashing around in his grasp, scraping painfully against his cuts, and Kendall clenched his jaw to keep himself from crying out in agony.

Suddenly Logan made an especially violent jerk with his body, making Kendall lose his hold on him. Logan fell to the ground, but quickly got up, his eyes wide open and his pulse racing frantically.

As Kendall reached out to grab his friend again, Logan avoided him and with a scream started running in the complete opposite direction. Straight towards the girls!

x-x

Antonio and his colleagues had finally reached the forest cabin after parking the cars in the woods. The ambulances were waiting for the boys, and Antonio felt his heart pound, and an almost overwhelming fear filled him. This was finally it. Soon he would have his boy in his arms once again. The question was whether he would still be alive!

As Antonio snuck into the house, his gun raised and ready to fire, a deafening gunshot sounded from outside in the woods, in the opposite direction from where the police had come.

Antonio quickly exited the house again, absolutely certain that it was the girls shooting. He ordered one of the other officers inside the house to check the rooms for any signs of the boys, and then ran off into the woods. Adrenaline rushed through him and he was well aware that stalking off alone after two armed and psychopathic suspects was not exactly following protocol, but the father in him trumped the officer at that moment!

He bolted through the forest, tree trunks whooshing past him, as he ran towards the sounds. He could hear Carlos yelling something, and took comfort in knowing that he, at least at this moment, still was alive.

x-x

The sounds of Logan's breaths were filling his head as he flew through the woods. Panic was flowing in his veins, and nausea threatened to overtake him, making him vomit.

The blue goblin-like creature was next to him once again, its cat-like movements and huge ice-blue eyes scaring the living daylights out of Logan. In front of him he could see a small red light, that he felt certain was an eye on the witch's raven. All he could think about was that he needed to kill the bird, so the witch wouldn't be able to see him through her raven's eyes as well.

Logan ran so fast through the woods, that the girls got scared when he was suddenly standing in front of them. They hadn't expected one of the boys to run straight back to them!

Arya let out a startled shriek and took a step back, when the boy popped up right in her face.

Logan let out a loud scream and clawed frantically at Arya, instantly knocking the controller to the collars out of her grasp. The controller hit a rock and scattered in a million pieces and the red dot vanished. When Logan could no longer see the raven's eye he turned his attention towards who he saw standing in front of him – the witch.

He jumped her, pulling her hair violently backwards, so she fell to the ground, Logan landing on top of her. He threw a hard punch, hitting her right in the nose, and to Logan's pleasure he heard the bone break under his hand. Blood started pouring out and Arya closed her eyes, tears spilling to the sides.

With a loud war-whoop Logan bolted off of her and disappeared into the woods once again.

Nikita had been so baffled by what had happened, that she hadn't been able to aim the gun straight at Logan before he was once again out of her sight.

x-x

Kendall turned around on the spot as Logan started running, determined not to let his friend walk right into his death! At least not alone! James followed, carrying Carlos who was still screaming for the girls to stop hurting the poor trees!

"LOGAN!" Kendall screamed desperately as he heard commotion further in the woods.

Luckily he could suddenly hear his friend let out a howl and one of the girls crying out in pain.

"LOGAN!" Kendall screamed again, hoping deeply that he wouldn't run too far off this time.

As Kendall, James and Carlos reached the spot where the girls were, Carlos bolted from James grasp and jumped the only standing girl – Nikita.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Carlos yelled "IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED THAT TREE! YOU MURDERER!"

"NO!" both James and Kendall screamed as Nikita raised her gun and the third gunshot of the evening ripped through the silent, black night!

* * *

**Badam dam daaaam! Another cliffhanger ;p **

**Clearly I was wrong when I estimated the story to only lack two chapters! There will be at least one more :)**

**How did you like this chapter?**

**Just gonna promote my own new story: I just uploaded the first chapter of my new story "Monsters" which is based on the book "Evil" by Jan Guillou. I think that all of you people out there who love Kendall whump will like it :) Lots of that going on there, with a bit of ****Carlos, Logan and James whump in later chapters ;) So if you feel like reading some more, go check it out :D**

**Lots of hugs,**

**Rikke **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: As always, gonna start with thanking you guys for reviewing: Doomedphsyx2030, AkireAlev, sherryw, winterschild11 :) Thanks, you're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Big Time Rush today either...**

**Warnings: The usual... Blood and bad language... **

**Have fun reading :D**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

Kendall's heart stopped as the gunshot rang in his ears. Next to him James screamed and completely froze in his tracks. Both boys watched wide eyed as Carlos dropped to his knees. Blood was spattered across his chest and face, and a piece of brain trickled down his left cheek.

As Kendall felt his heart beating violently again, James turned around and emptied the contents of his stomach on the mossy ground.

x-x

Logan's heart was hammering wildly and he was panting hard from all the running. Trees whipped past him at high speed, and Logan nearly toppled over when a treacherous root almost caught his foot.

He had knocked down the witch and killed the raven. The blue goblin was nowhere in sight. And yet he felt more scared than ever! He was alone in the dark night, surrounded by tall whispering trees. Shivers ran down the length of his spine as he heard the trees' high pitched voices.

"Loooogan" they seemed to whisper eerily, as they swayed in the wind.

He slowed down his pace and whipped around as something seemed to move behind a small bush. The forced kaleidoscope still disturbed Logan's sight, but at least it appeared to be slowly fading.

A deafening shot sounded from behind him, and he flinched.

"Loooogan" the tall trees called again, making the boy tremble. He clapped his hands over his ears, wanting to disappear and wake up somewhere else. Somewhere safe!

The bush moved again and Logan fell to his knees, crawling to a thick chunk of wood. He leaned on it and inhaled deeply, eyes focusing as much as possible. Then a small figure appeared from under the bush. White markings on its head made it visible in the dark and Logan looked at the animal, absolutely mesmerized. The badger didn't seem to notice the boy who was curiously eying it, since the wind camouflaged his scent, and so carried on its business undisturbed. It buried its snout in the wet moss, sniffing for something edible.

Slowly Logan rose from the ground. Or at least part of him did. He felt light and took a few steps away from himself and the eating badger, almost afraid he would be lifted to the sky from the gusting winds. The kaleidoscopic view and the panicky tripping sensation were gone and Logan studied himself. He looked tired. And scruffy. And pained.

Then a disturbing thought struck Logan. How could he be sitting there and yet standing here? That defied every law of physics! Logan pulled at his hair, not feeling anything. Was he dead? No, he could not be dead! But then what could explain this? He punched the nearby tree in frustration, and gasped as his hand went through the bark. _Was_ he dead? Logan ran a hand through his hair and studied the small animal on the ground. It looked peaceful, munching away on a small lizard.

After looking at the badger for a bit he turned the attention back on himself again, stepping closer for a more detailed look. He bowed down and squinted. His forearm looked horrible! The bandage had loosened and fallen to his wrist, so the chemical burns could be seen. They seemed to almost glow red in the black of the night. Logan felt sick and the episode flashed before his eyes. The girl pouring the NaOH onto his arm, then grabbing him to keep him still as a horrifying agony started pulsating through him when the chemical seared away his skin and flesh! As the memory played in his mind, he felt his arm starting to hurt and he winced from the pain. Other images of torture flew through Logan, and he relived the degrading experience from the school room. When the memory ended, he almost vomited as the nauseating pain in his rear washed over him.

Though the pain was awful, it also made Logan's heart beat faster from relief. If he could still feel pain, he could not be dead! Right? He nodded to himself, now certain that, at the very least, he was in fact alive! But then what the hell made this craziness possible? Then it hit him. He had been drugged! By something causing hallucinations and paranoia. NO! Logan had never done drugs. Never wanted to either! This tripping feeling scared him and he wanted to make it go away! Now! He suddenly remembered when Kendall and Carlos had smoked weed a few times a good year and a half ago. They had almost passed out from laughing and then gotten the munchies afterwards. Certainly not the kind of high he was experiencing!

Kendall! Carlos! James! As soon as the thoughts of his friends hit him, the torture they had undergone rolled through Logan as well and he felt tears spilling on his cheeks. His friends. Where were they? And how were they?

"Jaaaames" the trees whispered, making Logan wince.

The tall trees called out again. "Keeendall!"

"Caaarlos!" the trees hissed, and a sob escaped Logan.

He opened his eyes, once again back in his body, sitting against the tree trunk. His entire body was aching, tears making their way down his face. Logan spat on the ground and moved to his knees to reduce the throbbing pain on his backside. The kaleidoscopic view was back, though still fading, and the dazed feeling clouded his mind. NO! Someone deep inside of him screamed. You have to wake up! He shook his head, the trees once again calling out for him.

"Loooogan!"

He got to his feet, feeling dizzy and scrambled through the woods on shaky legs.

x-x

"Fuck!" James panted before he threw up again.

When he was done, he wiped his mouth and felt his legs wobble underneath him.

Kendall didn't exactly feel too great himself and sank to his hands and knees. He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. Every possible emotion was running through him, making him feel slightly schizophrenic. Fear. Rage. Sorrow. Relief. Joy. Fear again.

"Carlos!"

Kendall looked up and turned his head.

"Carlos!"

Antonio was craddling Carlos in his arms, trying to make eye contact with his stoned and confused son. He cleaned the brain and blood from his face and looked into the brown eyes.

"She hurt the tree!" Carlos whispered and looked at his dad "you can't hurt the trees!"

Antonio shook his head not understanding the meaning of Carlos' words, and a sob escaped him as he hugged Carlos close. All that mattered at this moment was that the boys were finally safe again! Antonio got to his feet, also yanking Carlos upright. Gently tugging him along, Antonio moved to Kendall and James. He sat his son on the ground and instead placed a hand on each of the taller boys.

"You're safe now boys! It's over!"

Kendall whimpered from the touch on his back, and Antonio quickly removed his hand, when he remembered the picture of Kendall's maimed back.

"Logan..." James mumbled "Logan is somewhere in the woods!"

Antonio's head whipped up. He hadn't realized that Logan wasn't just on the ground next to the other boys.

Fear crept up on him once again.

"What?!"

"He ran away after knocking Arya out..."

"Son of a bitch!" he growled, "why the hell would Logan leave you guys?"

"He and Carlos were drugged! Carlos is just stoned, like you know, that time with the weed" Kendall explained, feeling his cheeks blush slightly when he remembered how much trouble they had gotten into, "but Logan is totally messed up!"

"He's seeing things!" James elaborated and quickly mentioned the witch, the worms and how Logan wouldn't let anyone touch him.

Antonio cursed again, feeling helpless. Logan alone and lost in the dark woods after being subjected to torture was a bad thing in itself, in spite of the boys' intelligence level. Logan alone and lost in the dark woods after being subjected to torture _and_ experiencing a frightening, bad trip was a VERY bad thing!

x-x

Suddenly Arya moved on the ground, groaning and trying to sit up. Antonio immediately went to her and clasped a pair of hand cuffs on her, informing her of her rights.

"Where's my sister?" she asked, voice panicky, clearly not fully understanding what was going on.

Antonio didn't say anything, but as Arya turned her head, a high pitched scream echoed through the dark forest. Nikita was lying on her stomach, most of her head was gone and a huge pool of blood presumably flooded the area, though the darkness made it impossible to tell.

James felt goosebumps cover his body as Arya screamed again, and his heart skipped a beat. Everything he and the guys had been subjected to in the last few days flooded his mind and he collapsed on the ground with a small thud. The last thoughts he clung to before the blissful silence overwhelmed him, was that he would be going home! And so would Kendall! And Carlos! And... Logan. Because they _would_ find Logan! Hadn't Carlos always been saying how his dad was a superhero! Of course they would find Logan!

x-x

Antonio had left the boys in the hands of one of his colleagues from the L.A.P.D and the paramedics from the ambulances, and he and the other officers were now searching the woods for Logan.

His clock told Antonio that there were still quite a few very dark hours left of the night, and he sighed. The forest was large and treacherous and certainly not a great place to roam for anyone paranoid!

One time, many years ago, Antonio himself had experienced a disturbing trip as he and a couple of friends had wandered the rebellious road and done mushrooms. He remembered sitting in the corner of the living room, sweating profusely, a fork in his hand, ready to jab at anyone coming near him! Sounds and colors had flown around him, dazing his senses and little red devils had been staring at him all night, laughing evilly!

"Ssssh!" the officer next to him suddenly hissed, stopping in his tracks.

They all froze and concentrated on listening. Antonio's heart rate accelerated as he heard something making its way through the woods in the distance.

"It's definitely this way!" he said and pointed his flashlight.

The others nodded and quickly followed Antonio, who had already stomped off in the direction of the noise.

x-x

Carlos was lying on the backseat in one of the police cars, an IV-line in his hand. He had been checked from head to toe, and had amazingly enough fallen asleep in the middle of it all! Now the paramedics were going to check Kendall's injuries before moving Carlos to the ambulance and then leave for the hospital.

Before sleep had overpowered him, Carlos _had_ managed to scold the EMT who was carrying him first. The paramedic had somehow stepped on a small animal, who hadn't been able to avoid all of the human feet suddenly stomping through its territory! The animal had let out a high pitched squeal and Carlos had smacked the paramedic forcefully on the back.

"We have to watch out for all of Mother Nature's living creatures, man! Come on seriously, you should apologize!"

The EMT had licked his lips, not really knowing how to react to this statement. He had definitely seen a lot of weird things in his days on the job, but the hippie-trip in this boy was something new!

Carlos had smacked him again, making the poor man cough from the hard clap. He cleared his throat.

"I am sorry for hurting you, little fella'" he had then said awkwardly into the air.

Carlos had bobbed his head up and down in appreciation.

x-x

James had been carried directly to an ambulance and once secured, the vehicle took off. Kendall had felt his stomach doing flips as his friend was taken away. It had seemed wrong to split them up, but Kendall knew he would get to see James again later. A police car left with the ambulance, bringing Arya in for a check up at the hospital before she would be taken to the station.

Now Kendall was resting awkwardly on his side in the remaining ambulance. Every inch of him hurt and his heart was still doing a thousand miles per hour. His thoughts lingered on his missing friend. Please, Kendall thought, bring Logan back! Please!

One of the paramedics had called for more ambulances, which were on their way, and he was now back to tending to Kendall's large array of injuries.

"Can you take your shirt off, Kendall?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kendall nodded vaguely and sat up. The gratitude for being rescued filled his heart, but different emotions were starting to creep up on him as well. Embarrassment for one! Kendall didn't feel like showing off his injuries, but slowly peeled off the dirty shirt anyway. He stole a glance at the paramedic and spotted a brief look of dread in his blue eyes, when Kendall's maimed upper body became visible. He swallowed and looked at his feet. Did he really look that horrible? A man of his profession had to have seen everything before, right?!

The paramedic quickly pointed towards the red smiley face on Kendall's stomach while he was readying an IV-line to get some fluids in the blond.

"Do you know what was used to cause that burn?" he asked.

Kendall forced himself to think back at the torture.

"I think they said it was potassium permanganate mixed with... glycerol" an unvoluntary shudder went through Kendall at the thought.

The paramedic nodded, continuing his work. He felt a stab at his heart thinking about the pain these boys had been through! It was a live version of a freaking horror movie! And bouncing back from something like this, would be almost equally painful! He sighed to himself and secured the IV in Kendall's hand, making the blond close his eyes as the needle penetrated the skin.

Kendall felt tears gather behind the eyelids.

"Logan knew..." he whispered "Logan knew what it would do. He told me to... he told... he said"

He trailed off, not able to finish his sentence. Logan! The name beat in tune with his heart. Logan! Logan! Logan! Where are you?! I need you!

x-x

Logan had company again. The disgusting blue goblin ran next to him with its cat-like movements, the ice-blue eyes locked on Logan, who felt the piercing glare of his unwelcome travel companion look all the way to his soul. He felt the fear pumping in his veins as more thick fluid flowed from the creature's mouth.

"Leave me alone!" Logan yelled and flailed an arm in the direction of the goblin.

A tiny voice inside Logan ushered him to keep yelling at the creature. It isn't real, the tiny voice told him, it can't hurt you.

"GO AWAY! You don't exist!"

When he turned his head again the blue goblin vanished in a wisp of smoke, and Logan gasped in relief.

Then he spotted a thing to his left, scaring him anew. Three rays of white light danced through the woods, followed by loud, deep voices yelling his name!

"LOGAN!" they called "LOGAN STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

His head whipped around, trying to figure out which way to run. Who was coming for him now?! He took off, listening to his own gasping breath. Logan stumbled on something, but managed to regain his balance before falling, and quickly proceeded through the dark. Run! Run! Run! The drugged part of Logan yelled, ushering him to get away from whoever was trying to catch him. Stop! Stop! Stop! The sober Logan yelled, desperately wanting to make his legs seize moving. The conflicting voices frustrated Logan and he screamed out.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DOOAAARGH!"

The darkness had concealed the edge of a small hill and Logan tumbled right over it as he was screaming at his two inner voices! He whooshed through the air, the kaleidoscope spinning, and then felt himself landing in a huge net of thorny branches. Logan cried out in pain and shock, trying to liberate himself from the constricting, evil "something" that had a hold of him.

Logan thrashed wildly, flailing his arms and legs, but only succeeded in entangling himself further in the huge blackberry. In the end he was completely stuck, not able to move at all without the nasty thorns ripping at his clothes and skin, and Logan started sobbing. Now everything was over! Unknown creatures bringing moving rays of light were closing in, and now this huge beast had him caught in its thorny net!

x-x

Antonio heard Logan scream as he fell and then the loud rustle as the boy landed in something. Mr. Garcia sped up and raced to the edge of the hill. He pointed his flashlight and spotted Logan covered in the thorny branches of the blackberry.

"Logan?" he called gently, his heart caught in his throat.

The boy let out a frightened sob as the light fell on him, and he once again tried to free himself.

"Don't move Logan, I'm gonna get you free okay..."

Antonio jumped down the slope and carefully approached Logan. He clearly didn't recognize Mr. Garcia and was panting wildly.

With the help of his colleagues, Antonio finally managed to free Logan from the clawing blackberry and together they carried the horror-stricken, profusely bleeding boy back towards the ambulances. No words of comfort could reach him, and after a while he seemingly gave up and fell limp over Antonio's shoulder, too exhausted to fight back anymore!

x-x

Kendall was lying in the ambulance his head spinning. Not long ago three additional ambulances had arrived, and two of them almost immediately left again, one taking Carlos and the other Nikita's dead body.

When the paramedics had wanted to leave with Kendall as well, he had thrown a small but intense tantrum. No way in hell was he going anywhere until he knew Logan was safe! Carlos and James had both been unconscious and weren't given a choice, but Kendall refused to leave the woods as long as Logan was roaming free, the paranoid trip possibly still altering his perception of reality!

x-x

Kendall's head whipped up as he heard voices nearing. He could clearly make out Mr. Garcia amongst the group and stumbled to his feet.

"We need to get him to a hospital, now!" Antonio said sternly to a paramedic.

"Logan?" Kendall cried and took a step forward, forgetting about the IV-line trapping him to the ambulance.

Kendall felt the needle pull at his skin, and he immediately yanked it out and ran towards his friend. Logan was covered in dirt and blood and wasn't moving at all.

"LOGAN!" Kendall cried again, alarmed by Logan's limpness.

"Hey, get back over here!" the EMT scolded and gently grabbed Kendall's arm to pull him back to his ambulance and the discarded IV-line.

"You should be lying down!"

"Let go of me!" Kendall hissed through gritted teeth, and the paramedic released his grip, seeing Antonio nodding at him.

Kendall peered over the shoulders of Antonio, who was placing Logan on the gurney. When he saw Logan's chest raise and fall, a great weight lifted off of his shoulders. Logan was alive! As Kendall turned around he was overwhelmed by exhaustion and fell into Antonio's strong grasp.

"Thank you..." Kendall whispered, before he fainted.

x-x

All the parents and Katie were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. They were tired, their eyes bloodshot, and their bodies were buzzing from being in the rather uncomfortable chairs for so long.

A doctor had just been there to tell how the boys were doing, and had left the group feeling both better and worse at the same time. Better because they now knew that all the boys would recover, worse because the extensive injuries had been listed!

Both Sylvia and Joanna were crying and Katie clung to her mother, sobs still raking through her small body. How could anyone have done those horrifying things to her brothers?

The doctor's words kept repeating in her head, some of the most disturbing ones standing out. Branding! Chemical burns! Removal of limbs! Some of the other words made her cheeks blush, thinking of what the boys had been through. Cane! Whip! Paddle!

Katie swallowed her spit, wondering how long it would be before she had her brothers back. She knew they would live, but what kind of life would they wake up to?

* * *

**Finally the boys were rescued, woohoo :) **

**Since I suck at writing aftermath, I can definitely say that there will only be one more chapter to this story! It will probably be quite short and will be an epilogue-thing.**

**Come on, how many of you thought I had killed Carlos ;) ? **

**I'm sorry if the last part of the chapter seems a bit rushed. I really wanted to post the chapter tonight, since I practically won't have time to write in the coming days... **

**As always, I would love your opinion in a review ^.^**

**- Rikke**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Wow, last chapter! Feels weird and a bit sad... Even though this story has only been in my head for a few months, I've grown rather attached to it, so it's strange letting it go.**

**I wanna thank all of you who have been reading this story, and of course huuuge thank yous go out to all you awesome people who have reviewed it! I love you guys :D**

**Thank you to: Doomedphsyx2030, winterschild11, LazyLazyWriter, CrumpetCapers and AkireAlev for reviewing last chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Big Time Rush...**

**Enjoy the last chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

Kendall was sitting at the table, surrounded by papers. His green eyes were fixed on the window, but weren't actually seeing anything. An image of a black-haired girl came and went in a second, and he felt goosebumps erupt on his forearms.

"Come ooon!" Carlos yelled impatiently and gave the floor a stomp, much resembling a bratty child.

"Carlos!" James yelled in a scolding voice "perfection takes time."

The tall brown-haired boy combed his hair for the umphteenth time and flashed his pearly whites in a dazzling smile.

At the table Kendall smiled to himself. The bickering reminded him of old times. Of how stuff used to be before...

Things _were_ improving day by day, and Kendall felt quite sure that they would all heal eventually. Things would never be the same, but who said they wouldn't be even better?!

"Seriously James, we've been waiting on you for 45 minutes. Let's just go!" Logan scolded.

He grabbed the taller teen by the wrist and tugged him from the bathroom.

"No!" James fought Logan to get back to the mirror "no... Lo-_gan_! Let go!"

As the two boys' eyes locked, they both released their grips on each other and felt their cheeks blush slightly. The kiss still haunted both of them and touching didn't come natural like it had before.

As Logan kept his gaze on the floor, Carlos grabbed James' arm and began the impossible war of dragging his much bigger and stronger friend to the living room.

"A little help, here!" the Latino cried, and Kendall slid off his chair.

Together he and Carlos finally succeeded in pulling James from the bathroom.

Logan looked at his watch.

"Great, now we're gonna be late!" he sighed.

"It'll be okay Logan" Kendall said "and we won't be that late..."

"Well, not if we leave now! So move your ass James, you're not 80!"

x-x

Carlos was bouncing in his seat, a cheerful hum on his lips.

"Ooh" he exclaimed overly enthusiastic "I think I've finally decided where to get it! Gonna be down the side, right here..." he said and lifted up his shirt.

Kendall smiled to himself and cherished Carlos' childlike joy of the small things in life. Even after going through what they had, Carlos still remained the lively, positive bundle of energy, always capable of bringing a smile and a laugh on people's faces!

Logan sent Carlos a sideways glare from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, we all know where your side is, Carlos! Keep your goddamn shirt on!" he said dryly and received a punch in the arm that made him pull the steering wheel so hard, that the car careened to the side.

"Whoa, Carlos stop it!" James scolded from the back, his lucky comb in one of his hands "you're ruining my hair!"

Carlos turned around to look at James. He stuck out his tongue at his taller friend.

"Uhnunuh nuhnuh!" he mocked, bobbing his head from side to side, again resembling a bratty child. James narrowed his eyes and smacked Carlos hard on the nose with his comb.

"Ow" he yelled and grabbed the comb. Carlos quickly licked the comb all over and laughed at James' horrified expression.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough" Kendall interfered and grabbed James' wrist before he could smack Carlos on the head.

A part of him wanted to allow the small fight, reassuring him that things really were normal, but the other part of him told him to stop them before things got too physical in the car.

x-x

Suddenly another image of a black-haired girl flashed for his eyes. This time it stayed longer and ended with the girl's head being blown off in a cascade of blood. Kendall felt his stomach churn, and swallowed a few times to keep himself from throwing up. He closed his eyes and felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Hey..." James said gently, "it's okay Kendall!"

Kendall was almost panting and looked at James. He was met with a pair of glassy, hazel eyes and knew that James too kept seeing how Nikita had been shot right in front of them. Kendall squeezed James' hand, and was silently happy that Carlos had been stoned on lsd when the girl had had her brains blown out all over him!

When the high had finally lifted, Carlos didn't remember anything from their flight through the woods, and Kendall and James were in no hurry to fill him in on the missing details. Kendall cleared his throat and looked out the window.

All four boys sat in silence for a while, pondering on the horrible things they had been subjected to six months ago.

Logan swallowed hard, remembering the trial that had taken place a while back. Of course Arya had been sentenced to life, and she would never walk outside of prison walls again, but the trial had taken its toll on all of them nonetheless.

Telling their stories made the whole thing so real, and Logan had had a very hard time looking at the pictures that had been collected showing off every single injury and bruise. His mother had been weeping openly in court, when she was presented to the very visual evidence of her son's torture, and Logan still found it hard to look her in the eyes.

"Logan!"

He heard a voice calling out to him, and tried focusing on the road in front of him.

"What?" he asked almost inaudibly.

He turned his head to look at Carlos, and flinched in his seat, heart pounding with fear. Next to him he saw a black-haired girl, blood running down her face. She narrowed her dark eyes and pointed a bloody finger at him.

"Oh Logan! You're such a naughty boy!"

Logan screamed, making Carlos jump.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled again, finally getting through to his friend.

"Shit!" Logan panted and felt tears make their way down his cheeks, "she was right there, she was..."

"Pull over!"

Kendall had to grab Logan to get him out of the car and lead him to the back seat. James took over the steering wheel and Kendall plopped down next to Logan, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Just breathe a couple of times, bro, it's gonna be okay!"

x-x

James pulled into the parking lot, and all four boys got out of the car. They were somewhat more subdued than when they had left 2J, and Carlos seemed almost frightened.

"Are we really gonna do this, guys?" he asked, rubbing his four-fingered hand.

"Yeah, I'm not sure about this" James continued "Inflicting pain on yourself on purpose, just seems... wrong!"

"We can do this" Kendall said, determination radiating from his voice, "this is our way of saying "fuck you" to those bitches, okay!"

The other three nodded and together they entered the little tattoo parlour.

x-x

The needle was buzzing and James screwed his eyes shut. It actually didn't really hurt, but James couldn't look at the needle continuously penetrating his lower leg. He opened one eye to look at Carlos who was in the other chair. The tattoo artist was working the needle down his side and Carlos clenched his fists. His choice of area for his tattoo was no doubt more painful than James'.

x-x

Kendall rubbed the lotion on his red upper arm and looked at his tattoo in the mirror. He smiled to himself, feeling strangely empowered. It was finally over! Nikita was dead, Arya was in jail, and the girls would never, ever hurt them again.

He went to the living room, where Carlos and Logan were playing video games while James was admiring his tattooed leg.

Kendall turned on the radio, and both his and the three other guys' heads whipped up as the playing song reached their ears. They looked at each other, feeling smiles spread across their faces.

"Dude, it could have been any song, and then it's that one!" Carlos said.

Kendall sat down on the couch after turning up the volume, and gently placed a hand on his tattoo just as the song lyrics mimicked the words on his arm.

Forever trust in who we are, and nothing else matters!

* * *

**And that was it... The end! Of this story anyway :) **

**How did you like it? Please, please let me know in a last review for "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth"...**

**Rock on people \m/ **

**Lots of hugs,**

**Rikke**


End file.
